Jealous
by blueesnow
Summary: Ia hanya ingin melihatnya cemburu, tak lebih. Apakah ada hal yang salah dengan hasrat kecil itu?/MindtoRnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**Jealous**_

 _ **Story by Blueesnow  
Kamichama Karin Belongs to Koge Donbo**_

 _ **Rating: K+  
Genre: Humor, Romance, Friendship **_

_**Warning: Typo(s), All in Normal PoV, OOC, OOT, Humornya garing, dll**_

 _ **Summary: Ia hanya ingin melihatnya cemburu, tak lebih. Apakah ada hal yang salah dengan hasrat kecil itu?/MindtoRnR?**_

* * *

"Ih! Jin _baka_! _Baka, baka, baka_! Idiot! Gak peka!"

Terlihat gadis tersebut hampir menarik semua perhatian orang yang berlalu lalang. Jin Kuga—lelaki yang merangkap sebagai kekasih gadis tadi—hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Awalnya, ia tidak terlalu berniat membuat gadis di depannya murka akan amarah. Tapi, ya— ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa gadis yang sedang ia kencani ini adalah seorang pencemburu berat.

Jujur. Jika Jin tahu, ia tidak mungkin melakukan ini semua. Ini hanyalah candaan. Ia pikir pacarnya tidak memiliki selera humoris.

—Eh, oh iya.

Jin lupa satu hal.

Gadis ini. Kekasihnya. Memiliki suatu persamaan yang sama persis dengan kakak kembarnya, Kujyou Kazune—si cowok cantik pengecut yang sudah berhasil merebut sang dewi yang selama ini ia puja-puja—teman sekelasnya di Sakuragaoka High School.

Udah mukanya feminim. Takut sama serangga lagi. Idih, apa sih yang bagus dari si Kutu Kampret itu? Jin tidak bisa mengerti.

 _Well_ , ayolah. Lihat dirinya sekarang. Dia artis terkenal lho. Wajahnya cakep lagi. Apa sih yang dilihat-lihat para perempuan sama si _Cold-Hearted Tsundere_ itu!? Jin cuma bisa muntah-muntah ngebayangin Kazune pakai pakaian— _oh my gawd, so sexy_ —sambil nebar senyuman ketjeh miliknya.

—Oke, plis. Ini melenceng sekali dari topik sebelumnya.

Eh, tapi… Kazune mungkin cocok kayaknya. _Mungkin_.

Apalagi kalau pakai module si bocah pisang dari fandom sebelah.

Nyanyi _spice._

Terus ngedance gaje.

Ntar ia malah bikin _PV._

Habis itu ditemukan para Produser.

Ditawarkan kontrak buat album.

— _Wait_ , album!?

Tidak. tidak, tidak, tidak dan _**TIDAK**_!

Jin Kuga tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi! _**TIDAK BOLEH**_!

Kalau misalnya si Baka Kujyou itu ditawarkan kontrak, otomatis dia bakalan langsung naik daun—kalau itu namanya Kazune, Jin yakin dengan wajah feminimnya, ia dapat menggaet ratusan fans dalam sekejap. Tapi, kalau hal itu terjadi, tentunya itu akan merugikan Jin Kuga, sang idol yang baru-baru ini terkenal! Jika itu idol baru, maka berarti saingan baru di dunia selebriti. Kalau begitu, maka Jin harus bekerja sekeras mungkin agar ia tidak akan menghalanginya—Eh, tapi, tapi, kalau itu Kujyou, mungkin ia akan menyusulnya sebelum Jin mengedipkan mata!

 _ **ARGH, TIDAK MUNGKIN!**_

Kujyou tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya dalam bidang yang ia kuasai. K-Kujyou bahkan tidak pandai bernyanyi! Hah! Sudah sewajarnya, dirinya keluar sebagai yang unggul.

—Eh, tunggu. Bagaimana kalau itu semua hanyalah taktik kecil yang bertujuan untuk melabuinya? Sebenarnya Kujyou berpura-pura tidak dapat bernyanyi agar kemampuannya yang asli tidak akan terbongkar? Tung— Kalau begitu… bukannya selama ini ia telah ditipu oleh kemaksiatan Kujyou bego itu!?

" _ **T-TIDAAAAAAAKK**_!"

Lagi, dan lagi. Pasangan kecil tersebut kembali berhasil menarik seluruh perhatian orang yang berlalu lalang. Kazusa yang sudah meredakan amarahnya, menatap sang kekasih dengan kebingungan.

"—Eh? J-Jin, ada apa?"

Pemilik onyx itu masih tak berkutik. Pekikan suaranya tak dapat berhenti. Kedua buah tangannya masih tetap menghancurkan rambutnya yang telah tersisir rapi. Jika ada yang melihatnya, mereka pasti berpikiran yang sama. Ada cowok yang ketakutan diputusin sama pacarnya.

"Uh, Jin…"

Kazusa bingung. Ia belum pernah melihat pacarnya sedepresi ini! Apakah ini semua salahnya? Benarkah Jin ketakutan karena ia takut diputusin? Sebesar itukah perasaannya? Ka-Kazusa tersanjung!

"Jin!" dibawanya sang kekasih dalam dekapan erat. Cairan bening telah menembus perasaan kecilnya. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia benar-benar terbuai akan pria ini!

"Jin, Jin, Jin!"

Eh?

Pemilik onyx itu hanya bisa melongo.

Tunggu, tunggu! Bukannya tadi Kazusa ngambek ke dia!? Kok sekarang Kazusa malah nangis! Cepat banget _mood swing-_ nya.

"Ka-Kazusa..?" pria tersebut mencoba memanggilnya—berharap mendapatkan penjelasan yang cukup. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hari ini. Baru saja ia merasa _ashamed_ gegara calon kakak iparnya—adiknya malah bikin tanda tanya di kepala Jin beranak pinak akibat perlakuannya. Kaum hawa memang susah dimengerti.

Jin Kuga, 16 tahun, masih menderita penyakit peri pengertian.

* * *

Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Seharusnya hari libur adalah hari kemerdekaan! Ingin sekali ia pergi bersama Miyon—sahabat kecilnya—barang sejenak. Tetapi hal tersebut tak dapat dikabulkan. Sahabatnya akan mengunjungi neneknya di pedesaan. Ia berkata bahwa ia akan menghabiskan liburannya disana. Ya, walaupun ini adalah liburan musim panas, bukan berarti ia boleh egois, bukan?

 _Drrt! Drrt!_

Karin menoleh ke sumber suara. Gadis itu mendesah pelan, sebelum melangkahkan kaki untuk mengambil ponselnya di atas meja. Sekarang ada apa lagi?

Matanya memicing saat mendapatkan nama yang tertera di layar. Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang. Semoga saja bukan hal yang penting. Karin mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo,"

Desahan pelan terdengar di seberang, "Untunglah kau mengangkatnya."

Karin menaikkan alisnya, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya berpikir, mungkin kau sudah meninggalkan dunia ini dengan alasan yang ironis," suara tawanya membuat Karin semakin jengkel, " _You know_ , mati kelaparan!"

Karin memainkan jarinya di atas meja, "Uh, ayolah! Apa tujuanmu menelponku coba?"

"Tidak ada sih,"

Karin semakin kesal mendengarnya, "Kalau ga ada ya kenapa—"

"Aku hanya kangen suara kamu."

"E-eh..?"

Karin hanya bisa terpaku. Rona merah telah menjalar dengan di cepat di atas pipi putihnya. Ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Setiap tindakan yang telah dilakukan si pria di seberang telepon ini selalu berhasil meluluhkan hatinya. Gadis ini selalu kalah dalam—setiap—perdebatan dengannya. Mau berapa kali ia mencoba, ia yakin. Gadis itu tak pernah bisa meraih kemenangan dari pria itu.

"Hm? Oi! Kau masih ada?" teriakan pria tersebut membangunkannya dari lamunan, "Eh? Uh, iya. Tadi kau bicara apa?"

Desahan panjang dapat ia dengar lewat ponsel, "Kau ini, disaat aku mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, kau pasti menghiraukannya."

"Eh? Memangnya kau berkata hal yang penting tadi?"

"—tidak, abaikan saja."

Karin hanya bisa tersenyum miris dibalik telepon, "Dasar aneh,"

"Iya, yang namanya Kujyou pasti aneh—"

Tawa gadis itu menggelegar di telepon, "Hah! Akhirnya kau ngaku juga! Haha,"

"Iya, iya," balas pria itu datar, "Lagian kau juga aneh."

"Huh?"

Terdengar suara licik kembali mendominasi telepon, "Karena kau akan segera menyandang marga tersebut, Hanazono—tidak, Kujyou Kariiiinn~"

"HAH!—"

"Ups, nampaknya aku banyak bicara. _See you tomorrow_ , Karin!"

 _Klik._

Panggilan diakhiri. Waktu percakapan, 1:05 menit. Dari, Kujyou Kazune.

" _ **KAZUNE BAKAAAAAAAAA**_!"

* * *

Mendengar percakapan antara sang sahabat bersama kekasihnya membuat pria bersurai coklat caramel itu tertawa lepas. Diliriknya sahabat seperjuangannya itu yang duduk tak jauh dari dirinya. Si pemilik safir disebelahnya itu terlihat senang sekali mengerjai kekasihnya. Kadang, ia dapat melihat rona kecil bersembunyi dibalik surai rambut pria tersebut. Ga ingat diri apa dia? Coba aja, kalau dirinya digituin sama kekasihnya tercinta. Dapat ditebak, pemuda di sampingnya tersebut akan menghasilkan reaksi yang sama. Mirip banget ya, mereka berdua? Mirip banget! Serasi ya? Pastinya. Kalau berantem?… Perang dunia ketiga dimulai.

"Hei, Nishikiori," Pria bersurai coklat karamel itu menoleh dengan senyuman khas miliknya, "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Err, kau tahu…"

Pria yang menyandang nama 'Kujyou' itu menggaruk kepalanya. Sesekali, ia menghentakkan kakinya di tanah. Oh, tidak. Ia sangat tahu arti dari tindakannya itu. Pria bersurai karamel itu—Nishikiori Michiru—menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

Michiru mendekatkan diri kepada putra sulung dari keluarga Kujyou itu. Seringaian kecil itu tak kunjung hilang dari wajah polosnya. Rasa penasarannya semakin melonjak seiring kedua permatanya menatap tiap tingkah laku sahabat kecilnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Kira-kira, tindakan—memalukan—apa yang sangat ingin dilakukannya sehingga dirinya jadi kayak banci di taman lawang? Oh tidak, itu keparahan. Oh, oh! Micchi tahu! Kayak cewek di komik shojou itu lho!—pas mau nembak.

Diketahui; Koleksi komik shoujo Micchi, 367 volume.

Nishikiori Michiru, 17 tahun, masih demen komik shojou.

"Aku... Aku pengen bikin Karin cemburu!"

Kedua bola mata Michiru membulat seketika. Bibirnya terbuka. Ia ingin membalas ucapan si pemilik safir disebelahnya—tapi, tak ada satu pun suara yang dapat dikeluarkannya. Deru nafasnya tercekat.

Semuanya terasa tidak nyata.

Membuat sang Hanazono Karin cemburu? Itu akan menjadi berita yang langka—dikarenakan Michiru berada di klub mading.

Tetapi, Michiru dapat mengerti atas permintaan sahabatnya ini.

Oh, ayolah. Membuat orang yang sangat kau cintai marah akibat alasan yang sangat klise? Itu adalah hal yang paling menjengkelkan baginya, tetapi sangat menyenangkan bagimu! Tak ada hal yang paling menarik selain itu! Sosoknya hanya akan terlihat lugu nan lucu sehingga kau tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Namun, itulah bukti yang paling cukup. Bukti bahwa ia benar-benar mencintaimu dari lubuk hatinya terdalam. Dan jika, jika saja, perasaanmu benar-benar terbalas dengan apa yang juga ia rasakan saat bersamamu. Rasa cintamu terhadapnya hanya akan semakin menggila, dan hawa nafsu akan membunuhmu secara perlahan.

"Kau yakin..?"

"Huh?"

"Maksudku, kau yakin ingin membuat Hanazono-san cemburu..?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi…"

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan…"

Kerutan didahi si karamel itu mulai bertambah. Oh, Micchi. Usiamu yang sebenarnya perlu ditanyakan.

—Oke, kesampingkan yang tadi.

Michiru menopang dagunya. Otaknya yang bekerja telah tertusuk berbagai macam ide. Yang manakah pilihan yang terbaik? Yang manakah ide yang cocok? Michiru masih menggali alam pemikirannya.

"Nishikiori..? Oi, Nishikiori!"

Kazune mencibir. Ia tahu. Jujur, ia tahu. Apapun yang dilakukannya, si karamel doyan shojou itu ga bakalan berkutik. Kalau dia udah dalam mode berperang di alam pemikiran, ia ga bakal sadar sampai ia mencapai apa yang ia inginkan. Walaupun Kazune mau ngegoda dia sambil crossdress aja ga bakalan dinotice! Eh, walaupun dinotice juga, Kazune ga bakalan mau ngerusak imagenya demi si karamel idiot. Kalau buat Karin sih, mungkin mau—

"Aku tau!"

"Argh!"

"…eh?"

Michiru menelan ludah. Ia memiliki perasaan yang—sangat—tidak enak disampingnya.

"Ng... Kazune... kun?"

Dengan berat hati, ia menoleh.

Pemilik safir itu menatapnya tajam. Dilihatnya pria itu sesekali mengelus pipi kanannya yang jadi sasaran kepalan Michiru.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Michiru menelan ludah.

"A… Akan kukabarkan besok! See you on school, Kazune-kun!"

Tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk sang korban berbicara, Michiru segera bersiap melarikan diri dari amarah sang iblis yang akan murka.

"Huh? O-oi! Nishikio... ri..."

Kujyou Kazune, 16 tahun, salah satu korban pelecehan.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Maafkan diri hamba yang hina ini—eh nggak hina2 amat sih wkwk #kick**_

 _ **Ya, ini Cuma fic pelampiasan kekesalan saya sehabis menyelesaikan semester satu masa pertama SMA aja sih:"D Sumveh, kesel banget haha XD Belum lagi sama guru2 yang sok muda itu(?) Ngajarnya kayak anak kuliah aja—datang2 ngasih tugas setumpuk wkwk. Ngejelasin materi ga ada yang niat semua:"D**_

 _ **Ya, doakan aja saya bisa ngeupdate fic ini rutin seminggu sekali:3 Kalau ada masalah writerblock ya, saya usahain lama ngeupdatenya sebulan sekali deh wkwk.**_

 _ **Sebenarnya saya ada satu project lagi sih di Fandom KK XD  
Cuma ya, masih ragu mau dipublish wkwk. Kapan-kapan deh, kalau udah saya pikirin matang2 dulu. Masih mau diedit lagi:3**_

 _ **Oh iya, karena saya udah lama nggak nulis fanfic, saya minta bantuannya seperti feedback, pendapat dan saran dari para senior dan readers disini XD Siapa tahu saya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan sesegera mungkin ^u^)7**_

 _ **Akhir kata,  
Terima kasih dan Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya X3**_

 _ **Signed,  
Blueesnow**_


	2. Chapter 2

Karin menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja.

Kazune sialan. Disaat liburan musim panas yang hampir berakhir begini, kekasih brengseknya itu masih saja meluangkan waktu demi menumbuhkan bara api di hatinya.

Dasar nggak tau diri. Ampas.

Tunggu aja, cowok cantik.

Besok adalah hari dimana ia akan kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Besok sudah mulai bersekolah.

Besok sudah bisa ketemu sama Kazune.

Dan besok adalah hari yang cocok untuk menjadikan seorang Kujyou Kazune korban—atau bisa disebut samsak—dari kepalan kecilnya.

 _Drrt! Drrt!_

Karin mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak, sebelum dirinya beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki.

 _Jangan bilang itu dari Kazune. Jangan bilang itu dari Kazune._

Karin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu memberanikan diri untuk menggeser layar ponselnya ke kiri pada lambang hijau yang merujuk pada kata 'menjawab'.

"Halo?"

"A-ano... etto..."

Karin menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Suaranya terdengar suram dan parau. Walau suaranya terkesan bariton—tapi tidak seberat suara kekasih sialannya—nada bicaranya mengingatkan Karin akan seseorang yang ia kenal.

Tapi, siapa ya...?

"Halo? Ini siapa?"

"De... Dewi...! Tolong aku!"

Netra hijau Karin kini membola.

"Jin-kun!? Ada apa?"

.

.

* * *

 _ **Jealous**_

 _ **Story by Blueesnow  
Kamichama Karin Belongs to Koge Donbo**_

 _ **Rating: K+  
Genre: Humor, Romance, Friendship **_

_**Warning: Typo(s), All in Normal PoV, OOC, Humornya mungkin bakal garing, Tidak menggunakan EYD yang baik dan benar, dll**_

 _ **Summary: Ia hanya ingin melihatnya cemburu, tak lebih. Apakah ada hal yang salah dengan hasrat kecil itu?/MindtoRnR?**_

* * *

Kazune meringis pelan. "Bisa pelan-pelan, nggak sih!?"

"Meh, kamunya aja yang kayak cewek, nii-san. Luka kaya gini aja udah heboh banget." Kazusa menatap kakak kembarnya itu malas. Kapas yang sedaritadi hinggap diatas pipi Kazune telah beranjak pergi dibawa Kazusa.

"Bukan aku yang kayak cewek. Tapi kamunya yang setengah cowok setengah cewek," gerutu Kazune. Kazusa menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Nii-san yang cewek!"

Gah!

Kapas berisikan alkohol kini memberikan _impact_ kuat pada pipi Kazune yang lebam. Tidak, ini bukan perihal betapa banyak alkohol yang tertuang pada kapas tersebut. Ini menyangkut tentang sebetapa kuatnya Kazusa menempelkan kapas tersebut tanpa ada aba-aba dari sang korban.

"Tuh kan! Dibilangin kamu itu _hideyoshi_! Mana ada cewek yang ngobatin orang sekuat gini!?"

"Nii-sannya yang terlalu lemah gemulai kayak cewek!"

"Ngelesnya pandai."

"Maaf, tapi itu fakta."

"Hah! Kujyou Kazune ga pernah berjalan sembari merentangkan tangannya dengan pelan, lalu berjalan dengan kedua kaki yang sedikit ditekuk, terus, terus—"

"Nah! Nii-san aja tau gimana cara cewek jalan!"

"Itu berdasarkan pengamatan aku, bego!"

"Bukan praktek?"

Dan jitakan kecil melayang dengan nikmat di atas dahi anak kedua dari keluarga Kujyou.

* * *

"Hehe, kubilang maaf ya, maaf Kazune."

Kazune mendengus pelan. "Jika maaf dapat menyelesaikan masalah. Kita tidak butuh hukum dan pengadilan, Nishikiori."

Michiru terkekeh kecil. "Oh iya, udah dapat rencana buat Hanazono-san cemburu nih?"

Kazune mengerutkan dahinya.

 _Dia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan..._

"Bukannya kau udah punya rencana sebelum kau menempelkan tinjuanmu itu pada pipi kananku yang tidak bersalah?"

Ketukan kecil dia atas meja—tanda bahwa pemuda di seberang telpon itu sedang marah—terdengar dengan jelas pada daun telinga Michiru yang menempel di ponselnya.

"Ya, dibilangin aku minta maaf juga!"

Kazune mendecak kesal. "Udah ah! Bilangin aja rencananya! Terus tinggal dilaksanain." Kazune melirik arlojinya sejenak. "Ini udah malam juga, bego. Deadline pengumpulannya tinggal dua jam!"

Michiru menggaruk kepalanya. "Kamu udah kayak editor yang resah nunggu sang penulis mengumpulkan karyanya yang mepet waktu."

"Sialan lu!"

Kazune merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur.

Enak aja dia disamain sama editor nggak jelas yang kerjaannya cuma nerima hasil sama meriksa kesalahan aja.

Dia ini Kujyou Kazune lho! Kujyou Kazune!

Sang juara cilik yang telah meraih berbagai macam piala dalam olimpiade. Usaha dan kemampuannya—yang sudah jelas tinggi itu—tidak bisa dibandingkan sama editor kurang ajar yang nggak tahu rasanya jadi penulis. Dia harus dijunjung tinggi dari editor idiot itu! Itu mutlak! _**(A/N: untuk para editor, saya mohon maaf...)**_

Kujyou Kazune, 16 tahun, butuh di(h)ajar agar sadar diri.

"Jadi? Gimana dengan _plan_ nya nih?"

Kazune menanti dengan penuh sabar. Ia memosisikan dirinya kesamping agar dapat mempertahankan ponselnya yang masih menempel di daun telinga.

Wajah Kazune yang penasaran berat itu tak dapat dibandingkan dengan seringaian kecil oleh pemuda bersahaja bernama Nishikiori Michiru yang kelewat banyak dosa atas perlakuannya semasa lampau.

Lain dengan Kazune yang tak henti-hentinya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas, Michiru malah menunjukkan wajahnya yang kelewat _polos_ buat jadi pemeran protagonis.

Semilir angin menari membawa surai karamelnya mengikuti arus yang sama. Posisinya yang udah—kelewat—mainstream ala tokoh utama, dimana dirinya bersandar pada sekat kaca yang memisahkannya akan dunia malam, menambah kesan misterius. Bibirnya yang melengkung miring itu membuat pesonanya semakin bertambah.

Kayaknya cocok masuk klub drama nih—

"Jangan diem aja lu. Waktu aku bisa kebuang banyak gegara nungguin elu yang kelewat narsis."

Michiru memanyunkan bibirnya—walau ia yakin Kazune tak dapat melihatnya. "Ribet mulu kamu, Kazune-kun. Banyak ngeluh ntar ga bakal kukasih tahu nih?"

Kazune langsung menyela. "Eh, eh. Kalau ga kasih tau ntar kulapor pihak hukum nih karena udah melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada Tuan Kujyou Kazune yang terhormat."

"Lapor aja. Toh mereka ga bakalan bertindak lebih Cuma gegara ketidaksengajaan tanganku yang murni. Hohoh."

"...dasar santa nggak jadi."

"Daripada jadi trap kayak Nyonya Kazune."

"Sialan!"

Michiru menahan tawanya sesaat. "Haha, iya, iya, kukasih tau deh. Ntar takut Nyonya Kazune ngambek, haha!"

"Bilang itu sekali lagi, kuberitahu Himeka kamu selingkuh—"

"Heh! Kapan aku selingkuh!?"

Kazune tersenyum kepedean. "Aku ada banyak bukti kok. Apalagi pas kamu ga sengaja meluk adik kelas di atap—"

"Itu kan gak sengaja! ...tunggu, darimana kamu tau!?"

"Aku punya banyak sumber."

Dan Kazune, kembali memamerkan mulut iblisnya dibalik wajah malaikat.

"Ah, udah deh. Males ngomong sama Tuan Kazune sok hormat—"

"Rencana woi! Jangan lupa!"

"Iya, iya." Michiru menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Pertama, kamu harus ngelakuin ini dulu."

"Hah? Apaan?"

* * *

"Jadi, nih ya, Himeka! Aku bahagia banget!"

Himeka mengangguk pelan. Ia baru saja mendengarkan dakwah panjang dari saudara sepupunya akan kencannya tadi pagi. Dimulai dari makan bersama di restoran keluarga, pergi ke taman bermain, tindakan manis yang dilakukan pacarnya pada gadis lain yang sukses membuat Kazusa cemburu ga jelas, serta tingah laku kekasihnya lagi—Kuga Jin—yang membuat Kazusa semakin menyayanginya.

"Kamu beruntung banget ya berarti, Kazusa-chan!"

Senyum bak pelangi itu tak kunjung menghilang dari wajah si kelinci tersebut. "Hehe, makasih Himeka," balasnya dengan rona merah di pipi.

"Oh iya, hubungan Himeka sama Micchi gimana aja?"

"Aku dengan Micchi?" Pemilik hazel itu memiringkan kepalanya—tak lupa akan senyum bidadari yang mampu melumpuhkan hati para pria. "Kami berdua baik-baik saja kok."

"Benarkah?"

Anggukan kecil kembali menjawab pertanyaan Kazusa.

"Hee. Oh iya."

Kazusa memeluk boneka yang selama ini berada di dekapannya dengan erat. Rona merah yang telah menjalar di pipi tak dapat mengelak akan fakta bahwa gadis ini pasti akan memberi pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang cukup memalukan.

"I-itu, begini ya, Hi-Himeka..." Kazusa menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik boneka. "Ka-Kamu dengan Micchi itu... etto, udah pernah... _ki-kissu_ , nggak?"

"E-Eh..!?"

Tak hanya Kazusa, kini wajah Himeka telah merah padam akan virus yang barusan ditularkan sepupunya sendiri itu. Gadis indigo itu tak dapat membalas sesegera mungkin. Pertanyaan yang cukup frontal itu membuat nafasnya tercekat untuk sesaat. Kedua hazelnya tak dapat menatap Kazusa—melainkan lantai yang sedaritadi dijadikan pijakan kaki.

"Etto... ka-kalau masalah itu sih, be-belum..."

Yak, akhirnya gadis itu menjawab!

Kazusa menghela nafas lega.

"Hah, syukurlah."

"Eh, emang kenapa?"

Himeka menatapnya heran.

"Ya... i-itu berarti bukan cuma aku yang tertinggal!"

 _Tertinggal...? Cuma...?_

Himeka meresap kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh sepupunya. Jujur, ia masih belum mengerti makna dari kalimat tersebut.

"Etto... maksudnya?"

 _Blush!_

"U-udah, abaikan!"

Kujyou Kazusa, 16 tahun, tak dipungkiri bahwa ialah yang akan keluar sebagai juara pertama dalam lomba WTMT (Who's The Most Tsundere) di sekolahnya.

* * *

Kazune menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sesekali ia merapikan rambutnya—yang menurutnya masih kurang cocok.

Ia masih terngiang akan ucapan sahabatnya semalam.

Gila. Sungguh gila.

Tapi, ya, bagaimana pun juga rencana itu akan dilancarkan pada hari ini. Kazune pertegas kembali; Hari ini.

"Oke."

Kazune menatap kembili pantulan dirinya. Lama tapi pasti, pemuda itu mencoba untuk menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk kurva hiperbolis. Ya, tersenyum, Kazune! Senyum! Kau harus mengingatnya! Inilah yang akan kau lakukan sewaktu tiba di sekolah!

Tak mau berlama bernarsis ria di depan cermin, pemuda itu segera menyambar ponselnya. Ia segera mencari _widget_ email, dan jari-jarinya yang lentik itu menari dengan lihai di atas keypad.

* * *

Seragam, _check_.

Peralatan sekolah, _check_.

Bekal, _check_.

Oke, sepertinya sudah lengkap semua. Sisanya...

Karin menoleh ke arah ponselnya. Dengan rasa enggan di hati, gadis itu membuka _lockscreen_ nya.

Ayo, Karin. Kau pasti bisa!

Bilang saja kepada si BaKazune itu kalau hari ini kau tidak perlu dijemput. Cukup itu saja. Cukup itu...

Karin menelan ludahnya. Gadis itu menatap nanar layar ponselnya.

Ayolah, Karin. Kau tinggal mengetik. Lalu, _send_.

Tidak susah. Tidak susah. Tidak susah.

 _Drrt! Drrt!_

Getaran ponselnya nyaris membuat Karin mengadakan acara lem biru (lempar beli baru).

Duh, siapa sih? Sudah jelas-jelas dirinya sedang dilanda kegalauan stadium tiga nih!

Kalau ntar dirinya tiba-tiba pingsan terus dikabarkan meninggal karena kaget dan gugup untuk menuliskan sebuah email singkat pada kekasihnya kan malu. Ironis banget. Nggak logis juga.

Hanazono Karin, 16 tahun, terkena virus dari sosial media; lebay.

 _You've got an email!_

Karin mengerjapkan matanya.

Oke, siapa sih yang ngirim email di pagi hari begini?

Ya, walaupun gadis itu juga berniat untuk mengirimkan sebuah email pada waktu yang sama.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Karin segera membuka kotak emailnya.

 _From: Kujyou Kazune  
Subject: (Sorry)  
Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjemputmu seperti biasa. Ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan dulu setiba di sekolah. Biasalah, OSIS._

"Yay! Aku ga perlu repot-repot ngirim email ke idiot itu! Haha!"

Tersanjung? Pastinya.

Jika tidak, tidak mungkin gadis itu berteriak dengan riangnya sembari bersenandung kecil melangkah keluar dari perkarangan rumahnya.

"Oh, kau sudah siap rupanya."

Karin membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Manik zambrudnya beradu lama dengan onyx milik temannya.

"Kau... sudah memberi tahukannya?"

Anggukan kecil dari gadis itu membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu menghela nafas lega.

"Hah, syukurlah..."

Karin terkekeh pelan. "Ya, lebih tepatnya dia yang memang tak bisa datang."

"Ya, tak apalah." Pemilik onyx itu melirik gadis disampingnya. "Berangkat sekarang...?"

"Ya, sekarang aja deh!"

* * *

Sarapan yang baru saja tersajikan memang melezatkan. Belum lagi itu adalah menu favoritnya. Tak mungkin bahwa pemuda itu akan menolak untuk sarapan bersama dengan anggota keluarganya; Kazusa dan Himeka.

Disinilah hati Kazune merasa bimbang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan...?

 _ **[1] Mengikuti ajakan Himeka dan sarapan sembari bercengkerama bersama.**_

 _ **[2] Menolak ajakannya dengan halus dan segera menyusun strategi bersama Nishikiori Michiru.**_

Jujur , pilihan yang pertama itu sungguh menggiurkan hati. Jika saja Kazune tak memiliki iman yang kuat seperti sahabatnya, dirinya pasti akan duduk dengan tenang di salah satu kursi di meja makan sembari menikmati sarapan dengan nikmat.

Tapi nyatanya, Kazune terpaksa harus memilih pilihan kedua.

"Maaf, Himeka. Aku tak bisa sarapan bersama. Ada hal yang harus kulakukan."

"Hee, begitu kah..."

Raut muka gadis itu sedikit kecewa untuk sesaat. Ya, sepupunya yang satu ini selalu memiliki tata krama yang sangat baik. Sungguh jarang melihatnya meninggalkan sarapan pagi bersama. Tapi, sebagai anggota keluarga yang baik, Himeka melepaskan kepergiannya dengan senyuman.

"Kalau begitu, tak apa kok, Kazune-chan. Pastikan kau membeli sesuatu untuk mengisi perutmu nanti."

Mendengar keputusan sepupunya yang bijak, Kazune tersenyum haru.

"Ya, terima kasih, Himeka."

Kazusa, yang sedaritadi mengekori percakapan mereka melengos pergi.

"Alah, paling mau jemput kekasihnya tuh! _Bweee_!"

 _Oh, Tuhan._

 _Jika bisa, tolong gantikanlah posisi Himeka dengan Kazusa!—_ Kazune meneriakkan hasrat kecilnya pada ombak lautan.

"Iya, tuh, yang nggak bisa dijemput ama pacarnya sendiri."

Kazune mencari sensasi. Kazusa yang masih dapat mendengarnya dengan seksama hanya bisa mendecak kesal sembari mengucapkan sumpah serapah kepadanya.

"Ya udah deh. Aku pergi dulu, Himeka."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kazune-chan!"

Kazune melirik arlojinya di pergelangan tangan. Kedua kakinya yang jenjang melangkah dengan tempo yang cepat. Tujuannya sekarang hanyalah satu. Rumah Nishikiori Michiru!

* * *

"Jadi... harus nih?"

"Iya."

"Yakin...?"

"Iya."

"Ga perlu pikir dua kali lagi, nih...?"

"Kazune... kamu mau kulempar langsung ke arah fansmu apa?"

"..."

Sakuragaoka High School.

Ah, sudah berapa lama ia meninggalkan tempat bersejarah ini? Sepertinya sudah beratus tahun ia tak mengunjunginya. Lihat, semuanya terasa berbeda. Oh, pantas saja. Baru empat puluh hari toh. Haha. Haha.

Nishikiori Michiru, 17 tahun, berusaha untuk tidak menelpon rumah sakit jiwa.

Kazune masih berenggan hati.

Ya, dirinya baru saja berdiskusi dengan sahabatnya sekitar berbelas menit yang lalu. Mereka berdua sudah memikirkan rencananya dengan matang, dan Kazune juga sudah merasa siap untuk melakukannya.

Tetapi, niatnya langsung menciut begitu kakinya mendarat di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Sekarang...?"

Oke, sudah berapa kali pemuda disampingnya itu bertanya? Michiru mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya, sekarang."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, dengan berbekal _nekat level max_ , Michiru menendang Kazune tanpa merasa bersalah agar pemilik safir itu masuk ke halaman depan sekolahnya dengan aman.

"Sialan. Nggak perlu nendang juga!"

Kedua bola mata Michiru berkaca-kaca.

Akhirnya, Tuhan! Akhirnya!

Kazune kembali seperti biasa!

"Aku mencintaimuuu~!"

"Diem lu!"

Dan Michiru kembali menjadi korban penindasan Kazune.

* * *

Kazune menelan ludahnya.

Belum puas ia menghajar sahabatnya itu, kini ia dikerumuni oleh para gadis yang mengaku sebagai fansnya. Katanya sih, namanya _Kazuners_. Tapi, ya, ah masa bodoh. Toh Kazune nggak terlalu peduli.

"Kyaaa! Kujyou-kun! Lama tak bertemuu! Diri ini selalu menantimuuu!"

"Ahh, Aku jugaa! Selama ini aku selalu menahan rasa rinduku ini, Kujyou-kunn!"

"Samaaa!"

Gila.

Yang namanya cewek itu sesuatu banget.

Kazune menatap para gadis tersebut satu per satu. Dilihat dari lirikannya sih, wajah para gadis itu terlalu berharap. Kata kunci; terlalu.

Kazune menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

 _Ayo, Kazune. Kau pasti bisa. Inilah saatnya menguji latihanmu selama ini!_

Dengan berat hati, Kazune menarik lengkungan tipis di wajahnya.

"Ah, terima kasih semuanya. Etto... Kazuners-chan...?"

 _Strike!_

"Saya juga, etto... merindukan kalian semua kok."

 _Double strike!_

Kazune mengerjapkan mata. "Etto... kalian baik-baik saja, kan...?"

Kepalanya yang dimiringkan, wajahnya yang polos, sudut bibirnya yang melengkung tipis. Ah, pesonanya terlalu banyak.

 _Perfect! You win!_

 _ **Breeshh!**_

Dan seketika, ruang UKS penuh dengan siswi yang mengalami gejala yang sama; mimisan.

"Kau adalah pemuda yang jahat, Kazune-kun."

Mendengar suara yang tak asing itu mampu membuat Kazune berwajah masam. Kazune melepaskan kedua lengan yang melingkar sempurna di lehernya.

"Katakan itu pada orang licik yang telah menyusun rencananya."

Kazune tersenyum kecut. Pihak yang disindir itu hanya tertawa lepas. "Ya, sekali sekali lah, haha."

"Eh, eh, itu bukannya Hanazono-san sama Kuga-kun ya? Kok mereka datang bareng sih...?"

Mendengar nama kekasihnya, sontak pemuda itu langsung menolehkan kepala.

Mulutnya menganga lebar. Sepasang safirnya membola dengan sempurna.

 _Itu, itu, apa-apaan itu...!?_

Dilihatnya, sang kekasih—Hanazono Karin—turun dari motor Jin.

Tidak, Kazune tidak cemburu! Sama sekali tidak!

Hanya karena mereka datang bareng saja tidak akan merubah fakta kalau api bara yang terpendam telah bersimbah minyak.

 _Tunggu, tunggu! Woi, apa-apaan itu!_

Hanazono Karin. Kuga Jin.

Datang bersama. Itu biasa.

Tetapi berjalan bersama menuju kelas masing-masing; dengan kedua tangannya yang saling mengait satu sama lain. Itu sama sekali bukan hal yang _biasa_!

* * *

 _ **—To Be Continued—**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Yahoo!  
Chapter kedua dari Jealous kembali! Wkwk XD  
Maaf kalau humornya agak kurang disini, plus time-skip yang kebanyakan wkwk.  
Dan sekali lagi... alurnya kecepatan! (W"OAO)W  
Oh iya, maaf juga kalau disini bahasanya semakin kaku rasanya(?) Entah kenapa saya merasa begitu pas baca ulang 'u')a  
Jadi, ya... sepertinya kecemburuan ini akan mengacu pada kesalahpahaman yang panjang:D  
Eh, kok saya malah spoiler ya? Ah, ya udah deh—kasih clue sedikit gapapa lah ya? *kick***_

 _ **Oke, segini aja deh dulu.  
Silahkan tunggu kelanjutannya minggu depan ^u^)7**_

 _ **Btw, balasan reviewnya di PM ya:D  
Kecuali buat guest—disini aja XD**_

Etto...

 _ **Miwaya**_ _ **,  
Wkwk, Karin cemburunya masih lama kayaknya-*ditendang* Iya, ini udah lanjut kok^^ Makasih udah baca ya XD**_

 _ **Dci**_ _ **,  
Ini udah update kok^^ Makasih udah baca:3**_

 _ **Silent Reader**_ _ **,  
Langsung suka? Wah makasih! XD Sini aku peluk-*heh* *ditendang* Wah, makasih atas dukungannya:3 Ganbarimasu! X3 Ini udah update kok;3**_

 _ **Rina**_ _ **,  
Ini udah lanjut kok^^**_

 _ **Lia**_ _ **,  
Makasih udah bilang ceritanya seru XD Ini udah lanjut:3**_

 _ **Well then, see you on the next chapter! XD**_

 _ **Signed,  
Blueesnow**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Udah pergi dianya?"

"Eh?"

Himeka menatap saudarinya dengan bingung. Pasalnya, ia sedang sibuk menyantap sarapan lezat di depannya. Ada hal apa yang mengusik sepupunya itu?

"Apanya yang udah pergi?" Himeka memiringkan kepalanya.

Kazusa menaikkan alisnya. "Apanya? Ya, si baka itu lha!" Jawabnya disusul decakan kesal.

 _Oh, itu toh yang ditanya._

Himeka menyunggingkan senyum lemah. "Iya, dia udah pergi daritadi." Ia kembali melahap sarapannya. "Kenapa baru nanya sekarang? Bukannya udah daritadi ya dia perginya."

"U-Udah, ah! Diam!"

Bukannya menjawab, Kazusa malah membentak Himeka dengan bonus kepalan di atas meja. Wajahnya sedikit memerah—mungkin efek dari sinar matahari yang masuk lewat kaca.

"Eh?"

"U-Udah! Cepetan habisin makanannya! Ntar telat lagi!"

Sontak Himeka melirik ke aloji yang melekat di tangan kanannya. Benar saja. Jarum pendek mengarah ke angka enam dan jarum panjang menunjuk angka sepuluh. Sekolah mereka dimulai pada jam setengah delapan. Walau masih ada sekitar empat puluh menit tersisa, itu juga masih belum dihitung berapa lama waktu perjalanan mereka berangkat. Jika dihitung-hitung—

"Himeka—!"

"E-Eh—Iya, iya!"

 _ **Xx—XxX—xX**_

 _ **Jealous**_

 _ **Story by Blueesnow  
Kamichama Karin Belongs to Koge Donbo**_

 _ **Rating: K+  
Genre: Humor, Romance, Friendship, Drama(selingan)**_

 _ **Warning: Typo(s), All in Normal PoV, OOC, Humornya mungkin bakal garing, Tidak menggunakan EYD yang baik dan benar, dll**_

 _ **Summary: Ia hanya ingin melihatnya cemburu, tak lebih. Apakah ada hal yang salah dengan hasrat kecil itu?/MindtoRnR?**_

 _ **Xx—XxX—xX**_

Mendengar bisikan-bisikan kecil mengerubungi telinganya membuat Karin risih.

Pasalnya, kaum hawa itu tak mau berhenti bersuara dalam intonasi yang rendah. Lirikan tajam mereka berpusat kepadanya seorang. Membuat Karin menelan ludah.

Oke, ini memang hal yang aneh.

Wajar jika ia akan masuk dalam topik hangat di salah satu gosip yang dibincangkan.

Oh, ayolah.

Dirinya, Hanazono Karin, yang berstatus menjadi kekasih dari sang jenius cilik—Kujyou Kazune—itu malah datang ke sekolah bersama pemuda lain. Mereka juga naik motor bersama. Dan kini saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing— walau lebih tepatnya Jin yang menarik lengannya.

Tapi, hei, itu bukanlah masalah besar, bukan?

Toh bintang artis yang menggeretnya itu adalah sahabat karibnya sendiri.

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya ke kiri—dimana ada taman kecil yang berhadapan di depannya.

Di saat itu juga, hutan bertubrukan bersama langit musim panas. Kedua pupilnya mengecil akan apa yang ia lihat.

Tak jauh dari dia berdiri—sekitar beberapa radius meter—dilihatnya sang kekasih menatap dirinya dengan langit yang malang. Seperti tak ada satu pun awan yang menemani; langit itu begitu kesepian. Langit itu merasa kehilangan.

Dan seketika, Karin meremas seragamnya dengan kuat.

"Kenapa, Dewi?"

Bisikan Jin dapat terdengar jelas di telinganya, tapi Karin tak mau membalasnya. Dirinya terlalu sibuk berdelusi akan dunianya sendiri. Dunianya bersama Kazune.

"Dewi...?"

Telapak tangan yang mengambang membuyarkannya dari lamunan. Karin mengerjapkan matanya, sebelum atensinya kembali menghadap ke arah Jin seorang.

"Oh, Jin-kun. Ada apa?"

Pemuda bermarga Kuga itu hanya menghela nafas. Ia menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya sembari mendecak pelan.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku mengenalmu bertahun-tahun—dan aku jelas tahu persis sifatmu itu." Ia mengarahkan telunjuk tangannya ke arah gadis itu. "Jika ada sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk bercerita. Aku memang tak bisa menuntaskan masalahmu itu, tapi setidaknya aku dapat meringankannya."

Karin mengerjap sesaat. Telapak tangannya berada di depan bibir—berusaha untuk menyembunyikan sikap konyolnya yang melongo gaje akibat bintang artis di depannya itu.

"Jin-kun... aku baru tahu kalau kamu cerdas kayak gini."

 _ **Gubrak!**_

"Ini bukan candaan!"

Pemilik onyx itu memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Iya, aku tau kok."

—Oke, kok sifat Karin lama-lama ngajak berantem, ya...? Apa karena lapangan lagi kosong? Beneran ngenantangin si Kuga Jin yang udah lama jadi juara turun temurun di kampung halamannya?

Sep! Jin ladenin!—

"Kalau udah tau ya—"

"...Entahlah."

Jin melirik gadis itu sebentar, penasaran akan sikapnya—yang tumben—acuh tak acuh seperti ini. Jika kita membicarakan tentang Kazune—itu bukanlah masalah besar. Toh pemuda itu memang dingin terhadap siapa pun. Berbeda dengan gadis yang notabene kekasihnya itu. Sikapnya yang periang nan ceria tak pernah luntur—bahkan di dalam perjalanan tadi ia masih bercanda tawa bersama gadis ini—dari wajahnya. Sekarang apa sebabnya...?

Dan tanpa sengaja, kedua bola mata Jin menemukan punggung kecil yang telah lama menjauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Melihat surai pirangnya yang sudah tak asing itu membuat Jin terkekeh pelan.

 _Hoo, itu ya masalahnya..._

Jin tersenyum getir. Kedua bola matanya kembali mengekori gadis di sampingnya. Ia berjalan mendekatinya, mengulurkan tangan kanannya, serta mengaitkan tangannya kembali pada gadis itu.

"Ke kelas dulu aja, ya...?"

Dan gumaman ambigu beserta anggukan kecil menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Ya..."

 _ **Xx—XxX—xX**_

"Hei, Kazune... ayolah, bersemangatlah sedikit."

Michiru, selaku sahabat yang baik, menoel-noel pipi Kazune tiada habis.

Dan tentu saja perlakuan hina tersebut langsung ditepis jauh-jauh oleh Kazune dalam sepersekon detik.

"Diam atau kubunuh kau."

Auranya yang mencekam membuat Michiru melangkah mundur sembari menegakkan bendera putih tanpa suara.

Oh, Tuhan.

Jika sudah kayak gini, Michiru sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pemuda di hadapannya itu sudah berada pada batas akhir! Michiru peringatkan sekali lagi, batas akhir!

 _Kita membutuhkan Karin! Karin!_

Michiru jalan berbolak-balik—sembari menggigit jempolnya yang manis—menatap _smartphone_ nya yang tak kunjung menyala. Alamak, ada apa lagi ini. Michiru yakin bahwa dia sudah menjadi anak baik selama ini. Anak baik? Buktinya? Ohok. Semalam ia bertemu dengan seorang nenek yang baru saja turun dari stasiun kereta. Oke, ketemu nenek-nenek itu sudah biasa—Eh, tunggu dulu! Michiru masih belum selesai bercerita!

Nah, Michiru, sebagai seorang remaja yang memiliki kekepoan kelas lautan, lantas ia mendekati nenek tersebut. Untuk apa? Hohoh, hanya Michiru dan Tuhan saja lah yang tahu.

Masa bodoh dengan kekepoan Michiru—semakin mendekat, semakin jelaslah sosok nenek itu di pandangan. Michiru sedikit menyipitkan kedua matanya dahulu—memastikan apa yang ia lihat di depan mata.

Nenek itu sedang mengenakan pakaian tradisional ala Jepang— _kimono_ —yang memiliki corak kembang api. Dengan warna hitam yang mendominasi, percikan merah di atasnya memberikan kesan indah layaknya kembang api yang baru saja diluncurkan di angkasa.

Parasnya juga tak kalah indah dari pakaian yang ia kenakan. Walau fisiknya sudah mengikuti perubahan sesuai usia, beberapa make-up natural yang dipolesnya tetap memberi aura keperawanan—mengundang para duda yang sedang mencari pendamping baru di luar sana.

Michiru menganga lebar.

 _Anjir! Udah tua cantik amat!_

Michiru mengelap ilernya yang meluncur tak henti. Diperhatikannya nenek itu kembali secara seksama.

Jika dilihat kembali, barang bawaannya tak sesuai dengan keadaannya serorang diri itu. Lihat saja, nenek itu tak bergerak selangkah pun di stasiun dengan kelima kopernya yang tergeletak tak berdosa di dekatnya.

Michiru merapikan pakaiannya. Ia juga mengeratkan dasi hitamnya yang acak-acakan tadi. Eh, tunggu—Michiru pakai setelan jas? Oh, nggak. Itu cuma seragam sekolah aja kok. Michiru lagi malas ganti baju.

Michiru memicingkan matanya. Menyelidiki para saingan dalam memenangkan hati seorang nenek.

 _Tak ada satu pun yang mencoba. Oke, sip._

Michiru, dengan langkahnya yang—sok gagah—itu memberanikan diri mendekati nenek tersebut. Mawar yang ia dapat dari semak-semak kecil tadi diselipkannya di saku baju. Pantofel yang ia kenakan menimbulkan bunyi decitan kecil—membuat sang nenek menoleh ke arahnya.

 _Alamak! Makin diliat, makin cantik dianya, coy! Awet muda ya, nih nenek!_ —Michiru jadi doki doki sendiri.

"Ada apa ya, nak?"

Michiru menelan ludah. Inilah waktunya beraksi. Tak ada pilihan mundur! Mangsa telah berdiri di hadapanmu! Serang diaaaa!

"Um, nek, lagi ngapain?"

Tolol.

Iya, Michiru tau, dirinya tak sepintar Kazune. Dirinya hanya ingin sekedar berbasa basi terlebih dahulu ketimbang langsung _to-the-point_ kayak sahabat dungunya itu. Ntar ga terkesan romantis gimana gitu. Ihiy.

Nishikiori Michiru, 17 tahun, penggemar roman picisan.

"Oh... saya nungguin jemputan saja kok." Nenek itu menebar pesonanya kembali dengan senyuman maut. Michiru terpaksa menahan diri untuk tidak senyam-senyum gaje. "Tapi, daritadi dianya nggak datang-datang. Padahal sudah ditungguin dari dua jam yang lalu."

Michiru membeku seketika.

I-Inikah yang namanya sinyal...?

Si nenek cakep itu baru saja mengirim sinyal agar Michiru dapat mengantarnya pulang?

Widih! Tak sia-sia Michiru PDKT dari awal.

Memang yang cakep itu sudah jodohnya dengan yang lebih cakep, kan? Michiru mengangguk dengan senyum kepedean.

"Udah, sama saya aja nek. Daripada nenek capek nungguin jemputan yang gak datang-datang." Nenek itu mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar, mencoba untuk mempertimbangkan kembali ajakan dari Michiru tadi. Michiru yang sadar kalau dia itu cuma pemuda asing yang baru saja ketemuan menambahkan lagi beberapa pilah kata. "Saya gak bakal culik nenek kok. Toh nggak ada untungnya. Lagian kalau nenek nggak percaya, nenek bisa hajar saya sampai bonyok kalau saya beneran nyulik nenek. Saya gak bakal melawan deh."

Mendengar penjelasan Michiru yang rada ngaco plus garing itu, si nenek cakep malah terkekeh pelan. Michiru jadi doki-doki lagi, bro!

"Iya, saya percaya sama kamu kok, nak. Makasih ya."

"Iya, ga papa kok, nek."

Rencana awal, sukses.

"Sini, nek, kopernya. Bisa saya aja yang bawain."

Michiru, sebagai pria yang ngaku sebagai _gentleman_ , mencoba merayu hati si nenek dengan jadi sok baik sambil nebarin senyum polos. Idih, nggak tau diri ya, si Michiru. Udah tua gitu—

"Ah, apa nggak ngerepotin ya, nak? Ntar kasihan kamunya."

Aduh, nih nenek! Udah wajahnya cakep—eh, baik hati lagi! Sungguh, Michiru tak kuat!

"Lho, nggak papa kok nek. Saya kan cowok—wajar kalau bawa yang berat-berat kayak gini." Michiru memamerkan deretan giginya yang masih tersisa noda cabe gegara masakan Himeka. Idih, Micchi. Untung si nenek ga nyadar sama gigi Michiru. Kalau si nenek teriak-teriak gaje kayak mau diculik kan—bisa-bisa Michiru digebukin massa.

Nanti diberitakan; Seorang Murid SMA dari Sakuragaoka berniat untuk ngeraep nenek-nenek secara terbuka di stasiun kereta api.

Plis, itu ga elit banget.

"Wah, makasih ya, nak."

"Iya, sama-sama, nek."

Berjalan di samping cewek cakep itu emang enak. Apalagi kalau barang bawaannya berada di genggamanmu. Pasti langsung dikira udah ada yang punya.

Michiru senyam-senyum sendiri—menatap remeh para kandidat saingannya yang tadi berniat merayu si nenek-nenek cakep itu.

Michiru melirik si nenek cakep di sampingnya. Idih. Nggak didepan, dibelakang, disamping. Nenek itu selalu mempesona di segala sudut. Ga sia-sia memang akal bulus Michiru ini.

Tapi sepertinya, Michiru harus mengubur dalam keinginannya untuk bersama si nenek cakep itu.

"Haruka—!"

Mendengar teriakan yang hampir menyaingi tujuh oktaf itu—mana mungkin kau tidak menoleh, bukan?

Michiru mendecak sebal—ia menggembungkan pipinya dengan bibir yang manyun—saat kegiatannya bersama si nenek cakep diganggu. Siapa sih yang pengen ada pihak ketiga di acara PDKT-nya?

Mau tak mau, Michiru bareng si nenek cakep itu menoleh ke belakang. Menemukan sesosok pria berkisar tiga puluh tahunan sedang terpangku pada tumpu lututnya yang lunglai. Dilihat dari banyak karbondioksida yang terus keluar dari mulutnya, dapat dipastikan bahwa pria itu sudah lama melakukan olahraga kecil yang mempacu detak jantungnya; berlari.

"Lho, Yukito-kun?"

Michiru membulatkan matanya. Si nenek cakep itu kenal!?

"Yukito-kun, kau kenapa?"

Nenek cakep itu berlari kecil ke arah pria tadi—membuat Michiru cemburu tak kentara.

"Haruka, kau kemana saja? Kan sudah kubilang tunggu sebentar! Masih ada proyek yang harus kukerjakan di kantor tadi."

Michiru memasang telinganya tajam. Apa jangan-jangan itu sopirnya si nenek cakep, ya? Tapi kok tadi manggilnya terkesan informal, ya?

"Maaf, Yukito-kun." Si nenek cakep membelai kepala pria itu—membuatnya sedikit merona. Oh, nenek cakep. Coba lihat ke belakang—ada Michiru yang tak sabaran nungguin nenek lho.

"I-iya, kumaafin." Pria itu mengalihkan perhatiannya—masih dengan pipi merona—sampai kedua matanya teralihkan pada seorang pemuda yang merengut karena tak dinotis oleh si nenek cakep; Michiru. "Oh iya, dia siapa, Haruka?" Ia menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Eh?" Si nenek cakep membalikkan badannya, menatap Michiru yang sudah nebar senyum polos. "Ah! Aku hampir lupa." Ia membalas senyum Michiru, lalu memberinya tanda untuk mendekat.

Michiru, yang sudah tak kuat menerima senyuman maut si nenek cakep, hanya menurut saja. Walau ia sedikit kesal kepada pihak ketiga yang menganggu acaranya bersama si nenek cakep—

"Yukito-kun." Si nenek cakep kembali menebar pesonanya dengan senyuman. "Ini pemuda baik hati yang tadinya ingin memberikanku tumpangan. Namanya..."

"—Nishikiori Michiru. Salam kenal." Michiru membungkuk perlahan.

"A-ah, iya. Saya Asakura Yukito. Salam kenal juga." Pria itu juga ikut membungkuk. "Terima kasih karena telah berbaik hati terhadap _istri_ saya." Ucapnya sembari mengulaskan senyum.

Michiru melongo. Hah? Tadi dia bilang apa?

Si nenek cakep terkekeh pelan. "Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, ya? Namaku Asakura Haruka. Terima kasih untuk tadi ya, Nishikiori-kun."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa—"

"Haruka! Ayo pulang, sudah malam ini."

"Iya, iya. Yukito-kun protektif amat sih. Hehe."

"Udah, ah! Kandunganmu bagaimana? Ada kemajuan?"

"Hihi, tadi dia udah bisa menendang perutku lho!"

"...itu aja bangga?"

"Dasar ga punya hati!"

"Tapi kau mau juga mencintai orang yang tak punya hati ini, kan?"

"Ah, terserah deh!"

Michiru berdiam diri. Tatapannya masih tertuju kepada dua insan yang baru saja meninggalkan ia di dekat stasiun.

Michiru menelaah kembali penampilan si nenek cakep tadi. Helai putihnya yang panjang layak bongkahan salju tersimpul erat oleh pita marun miliknya. Postur tubuhnya yang langsing—terima kasih kepada _obi_ yang mengikatnya erat—mengunggah nafsu para adam diluar sana.

Michiru facepalm seketika.

Itu bukan nenek cakep! Dia salah sangka rupanya!

Melihat rambutnya yang udah pada ubanan itu—Michiru langsung dihajar yang bersangkutan—dikiranya udah lansia. Eh, rupanya ntuh rambut memang bawaan dari lahir kayaknya.

Dan, lagian—ntuh cewek cakep udah nikah lagi. Malahan lagi mengandung, coba!

Michiru terduduk lemas. Inikah balasannya sebagai orang yang cakep? Tuhan, kau kejam sekalii—!

"Wah, kau kenapa, Kazune?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh si Ketua Kelas—Sakurai Yuuki—membuyarkan lamunan Michiru pada kenangan pahitnya semalam.

Kazune mendengus pelan. "Tak bisa kau lihat?"

Yuuki hanya tertawa hambar. Sejenak ia menoleh ke arah Michiru, "dia kenapa?"

Si pria karamel itu mengendikkan bahunya. "Yah, bisa kau tebak?"

Yuuki menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Pasti gegara kejadian tadi pagi, ya? Haha." Ucapnya pelan sembari meletakkan tas yang ia bawa di bangkunya.

Kazune, yang duduk bertepatan dihadapan Yuuki, memalingkan wajahnya ke dinding.

"Dasar." Yuuki tersenyum geli melihat perilaku sahabatnya itu. "Ceritalah. Kita ini sudah berteman sejak lama, kau tahu." Yuuki memputar kursinya ke belakang. " _Shared a little won't hurt a bit, right?_ "

Kazune melirik sahabatnya itu sejenak. "Ucapanmu hancur tuh, Sakurai. Betulin lagi." Balasnya datar.

 _JLEB_

"Haha... i-iya, iya."

Mendengar kalimat pedas dari si iblis maut itu, Sakurai Yuuki hanya bisa megulum senyum pahit.

Yuuki bimbang. Di satu sisi, Yuuki ingin sekali menghajar sahabatnya yang punya mulut iblis itu. Tapi di satu sisi, ia tak tega melihat sahabatnya bonyok ntar kalau dihajar. Pasalnya, keadaan psikisnya saja baru dikalahkan akibat perilaku kekasihnya tadi pagi. Masa iya, Yuuki mau bikin fisiknya juga ikut tumbang? Kasihan Kazunenya ntar.

Sakurai Yuuki, 16 tahun, sahabat yang berperikehatian.

"Selamat pagii!"

"Pagi..."

Pintu kelas yang tertutup rapat kini terbuka lebar, menampilkan kedua sosok berparas hawa melangkahkan kaki di kelasnya sekian lama.

"Oh! Himeka dan Kazusa! Pagii~!"

Kedua gadis bermarga Kujyou itu melirik ke arah sumber suara.

"Oh, Micchi! Pagi!"

"Hehe, Pagi, Himekaa~!"

"Huft, kamu kan udah ngucapin pagi tadi. Kok ngucapinnya dua kali sih? Hihi."

"Eh? Iya, ya~ Haha!"

Kazusa mendengus kesal. Melihat kejadian mesra dadakan dihadapannya itu segera meluluhkan niatnya untuk membalas sapaan Michiru. Kedua kakinya yang jenjang langsung melengos ke arah bangkunya. Hentakan kakinya yang dibuat-buat mampu menarik perhatian si sulung—Kujyou Kazune—yang duduk bertepatan disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau?"

Kazune bukanlah tipe orang yang suka ikut campur. Ia lebih memilih menjauhkan diri ketimbang masuk dalam permasalahan yang jelas-jelas tak ada kaitannya dengannya. Baginya itu hanya membuang waktu saja. Tak dapat menghasilkan apa-apa.

Tapi beda dengan kasus yang ini. Mengingat kejadian hangat yang baru saja ia saksikan tadi pagi, ia dapat merasakan hal yang sama dengan saudarinya itu. Patah hati.

"Memangnya apa urusannya dengan kau?"

"Oh, ya udah."

Sebagai saudara kembar yang dilahirkan di rahim dan pada waktu yang sama, tidaklah aneh jika mereka kadang terlihat seperti magnet. Kadang melengket, kadang menjauh.

"Hei..." Kazune melirik ke arah saudarinya, mengecek apakah ia mau mendengarkan atau apa.

"Apa?"

Ekor mata Kazusa mengikuti pergerakan kakak sulungnya itu. Sudah cukup hatinya dibuat melambung hanya untuk dijatuhkan kembali keesokan harinya. Ia sudah lelah berhadapan dengan kekasihnya itu. Sekarang, apa yang diinginkan oleh kakaknya yang menyebalkan ini?

"Kau... melihat aksi tadi pagi?" Kazusa menatap kakaknya malas. "Ya, dan aku butuh penjelasan darimu, Kazu-nii." Jawabnya ketus.

Kazune menautkan alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah tadi Kazu-nii pergi awal buat ngejemput Karin-chan?"

"Siapa bilang—"

"Lalu, entah apa yang terjadi, Karin-chan malah datang bersama Jin-kun. Bukankah itu aneh?"

"Itu juga hal yang ingin kutanyakan—"

"Pokoknya aku butuh pengakuan yang jelas dan rinci dari Kazu-nii!" Kazusa meliriknya tajam. "Istirahat nanti."

Kazune menelan ludahnya. Nampaknya hidupnya akan kelar setelah bel berbunyi.

 _ **Xx—To be Continued—xX**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Hello!  
Selamat datang di Jealous—mau cari apa mbak? #seketikadihajarreaders**_

 _ **Oke, oke, canda! Saya cuman bercanda! Readers ga ada sense humor, ya? :D Wkwk, iya, iya, canda aja kok! Ntuh parang tolong diletakkin kembali!**_

 _ **Oke, saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya chapter ketiga fic Jealous.  
Sebenarnya mau saya update pas akhir Januari—cuma ya, banyak halangannya. -_-  
Dari kuota habis lah, daftar ulangan yang numpuk, ngerjain proyek biologi, bantuin temen ngejahit baju buat drama—astajim, padahal saya udah dikasih tugas buat ngenulis naskah dramanya, eh diminta bantu ngejahit baju lagi-3-  
Mending kalau desainnya sederhana—lah ini? Serem! Terlalu detail amat desainnya! (W"OAO)W  
Tangan ini seringnya cuma ngetik, mbak. Bukan disuruh jahit-jahit begini— (*bakar kainnya* *dihajar temen*)  
Belum lagi pas awal Feb saya udah disuruh camping pula. Nyesek wkwk.**_

 _ **Karena saya dipastikan sibuk sampai tanggal 7 Feb—saya pastiin tanggal 8 Feb nih fic udah harus update. Soalnya saya ga mau lama-lamain sih. Jadi pas pulang camping nanti, rencananya saya bakalan langsung update.  
Eh, pas balik camp, temen saya ada kejadian pula. -^-"**_

 _ **Camp saya kali ini sedikit berbeda—karena waktu itu kita kemahnya di tempat para tentara. Jadi ya, walau pemandangannya asri—karena banyak pohonnya—tetap aja sedikit creepy. Apalagi pas malem lampunya redup semua pula.  
Tentaranya ada bilang ke kita, kalau tempat ini nih—err, you know lah?—dan kita disuruh untuk nggak macem-macem. Ya, setidaknya sopan sedikit lah. Jangan semena-menanya sendiri gitu.**_

 _ **Camp kita cuma tiga hari dua malam aja. Ga perlu banyak-banyak—saya sudah lelah tiap mau beribadah ngelihat para tentara tiap pagi lari-lari gaje sambil nyanyi dengan nada datar—plis, cukup. /oi  
Kita, para putri, kayaknya mesti sedikit bersyukur. Soalnya para putri ditempatkan di barak semuanya. Nggak kayak cowok, yang sisanya pada disuruh pakai tenda. Rada kasian saya. Apalagi kalau pada hujan. Susah tidur tuh—  
Kalau di barak saya, pas hari pertama itu—plis, pada gila semua. Ributnya itu lho. Sampai tengah malam pun masih cekikikan gaje. Udah tidurnya di pojok semua lagi. Hari pertama itu sengsara bagi saya yang insomnia.  
Pas hari kedua—walau sedikit berkurang—ntuh cewek-cewek anak IIS masih aja cekikikan gaje. Karena saya dapat bagian atas—kita dikasih kasur bertingkat—saya kesusahan naik turun tangga cuma mau ngambil snack buat mengisi waktu luang. Sambil ngedengerin lagu pakai earphone—saya cuma mau ngedengerin instrumennya aja. Kalau ada vocalnya, takutnya saya malah makin gabisa tidur—entah apa yang terjadi, saya terlelap begitu aja di kasur berbalut seprai putih tanpa ada bantalnya—nyesek.  
Pas tengah malem, saya liat dari hp sih, jam dua belas tepat, saya kebangun tiba-tiba. Saya liat dari depan ke belakang—wew, semuanya pada tidur. Tumben amat?—pikir saya. Tapi ya, merinding bro. Soalnya tumben2nya mereka mau tidur dengan lampu yang dimatiin semua. Padahal kemarin mereka ga mau senyap kalau lampu dimatiin! Aneh banget-"  
Karena saya males ngecari tahu, saya langsung ngelanjutin tidur sampai jam tiga subuh—diajak temen mandi soalnya.  
Setelah selesai dikasih sarapan yang kadar garamnya rendah dan beraktivitas dengan selalu berhormatan dan berucap "Siap! Blablabla", akhirnya waktu pulang tiba. Sehabis ucapara penutupan dan nungguin bis datang—kita langsung ngebooking kursi.  
Di dalam perjalanan, para cewek memulai gosipnya. Biasanya sih cewek-cewek aja. Tpi sekarang cowok2nya juga ikut nimbrung. Saya—yang habis kebangun—masang telinga aja.  
Yang dijadiin gosip rupanya teman sekelas. Dan, yang parahnya—saya dapat kabar kalau dia pas malam hari kedua, dia katanya dicekik oleh hantu cina-" Anjir. Pantesan pada senyap semua.  
Jadi ya, kita semua cuma berdoa aja kalau si EY(namanya disamarin sampai inisial aja) bakal baik-baik aja.**_

 _ **Pas balik ke sekolah, kita lihat dia udah kayak biasanya—nyapa kita dengan suaranya yang melengking saking tingginya ntuh suara. Pas hari pertama sekolah lagi—nggak ada apa-apa, jadi ya, syukur.  
Tapi, pas hari Kamis itu lho—serem. Dianya kesurupan, ya ampun. Pas pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia—saya nggak tau kenapa, karena saya lagi sibuk ngebikin dialog negosiasi buat kelompok saya yang dari minggu kemarin nggak kelar2—tiba2 aja ntuh anak pingsan. Para anak-anak yang memang bosan dengan pelajaran guru BI yang lemah lembut itu langsung ngebawa dia ke UKS bareng-bareng. Hampir seluruh kelas coba yang keluar-" Untung aja guru itu ga pernah marah atau ngelapor ke wali kelas saya yang terkenal dengan keajaibannya yang ngasih hukuman ga kenal ampun. Tapi kita bangga lho punya wali kelas garang kayak dia! #masonihanak  
Pas mau pulang, kita semua tadarus dulu—sekalian baca berbagai macam surah sampai ayat kursi dan dipimpin oleh ketua kelas yang ditunjuk guru buat ngeluarin YKWIM dari si EY.  
Anjir. Serem. Dia tuh udahlah berpenyakitan—wajahnya juga sering pucat. Lah, sekarang diginiin lagi. Rada kasian sayanya ._.**_

 _ **Jadinya ya, maaf karena saya baru mengingat ffn—terima kasih pada temen saya yang nanya pas pramuka-"Eh, nad, kau masih nulis di fanfiction, ya?-dan mengingatkan saya tentang fic jealous yang udah saya publish sedang mengeluh gegara belum saya update.**_

 _ **Oh iya, mengingat nih fic berunsurkan humor-plis, walau saya sendiri yang nulis, saya tetep ngakak dibagian Michirunya—ya ampun! *ngakak* #nak XD  
Lumayanlah chapter tiga happy2 dulu:D Wkwk XD  
Walau kebanyakan nih chapter menyorot tentang adegan Michiru yang gaje *ngakak lagi* #udahoi  
Oh iya, chapter empat nanti udah ada kejadian panas-panas lho~ *ngekipas* #jduak  
Kenapa? Mau liat? Ntar deh minggu depan~! Wkwk XD  
Saya kasih beberapa selingan aja deh disini :3**_

" _Tadi, aku tidak menyiapkan bento untuk Kazune-chan lho..."  
"Eh, itu Karin-chan, ya? Kazu-nii! Kita ikutin dia!"  
"Sial banget, Jin. Tadi aku hampir aja ngebuka mulut tentang cerita semalam ke Kazune coba."  
"Maaf Kazune. Pulang nanti aku ada acara."  
"Lagian, jangan sebut-sebut orang itu lagi! Aku benci sama dia!"  
"Kazu-nii pokoknya mesti ngejemput Karin-chan besok pagi! Nanti aku juga bilangin Jin buat ngejemput aku juga! Jadi, pastikan hal itu bakal terjadi! Kalau nggak..."_

 _ **Oke, itu aja dulu wkwk—udah bisa nebak alur cerita buat chappy empat? XD**_

 _ **Oh iya, balasan review yang guest disini, ya:D**_

 _ **Desi  
Ho oh, wkwk. Iya, ini udah lanjut:D**_

 _ **Guest  
Iya, ini udah lanjut kok xD Makasih udah mau baca:3**_

 _ **Lia  
Ini udah update ya XD Makasih udah mau baca dan review ^u^**_

 ** _Fie  
Ini udah lanjut lho~ xD Makasih udah mau baca:3_**

 ** _Oke, sip-buat yang login balesan reviewnya di PM ya? xD  
Maaf karena udah menuhin PM kalian dengan balesan gaje dari saya wkwk._**

 _ **Oke, nampaknya A/Nnya kebanyakan, ya? Wkwk.  
Ya, gapapa lah—sekalian cerita tadi *mupos* #nihanak**_

 _ **Well then, see you next chapter~!**_

 _ **Signed,  
Blueesnow  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Baiklah. Kerjakan tugas yang ibu tuliskan di papan tulis tadi. Nanti dikumpulkan pada pertemuan berikutnya."

"Baik, bu!"

Karin menghela nafas panjang.

Akhirnya si guru laknat itu pergi.

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi.

Akhirnya waktu jam makan siang—

Karin menautkan kedua alisnya. Kayaknya ada sesuatu yang dia lupakan nih.

Jam makan siang. Jam makan siang. Jam makan siang.

" _Pas jam istirahat nanti, kita bicarakan lagi di atap. Aku tunggu disana."_

Ucapan Jin di telepon kemarin terngiang di kepalanya.

Raut wajah Karin langsung membiru. Ia melirik ke arah pojok kelas—tepatnya pada seorang Kujyou Kazune yang sibuk dengan novel terjemahannya.

Biasanya, kalau jam makan siang tiba, ia akan menghabiskannya bersama Kazune, bukan? Melahap bekalnya sembari bercanda tawa bersama pemuda itu.

Tapi sekarang—ada kegiatan yang lebih penting daripada itu! Pertemuannya bersama Jin harus terlaksana guna memberikan keadilan dan kedamaian bagi para masyarakat yang sentosa dan—eh, sialan. Kok malah pidato sih jadinya?!

Kazune menutup novelnya yang berkisar ratusan halaman itu—entahlah, Karin tak mau ambil pusing menghitungnya. Merasa diperhatikan sedaritadi, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke kelas, dan berhenti pada seorang gadis yang duduk tak jauh darinya, sedang menatapnya dengan kedua manik matanya yang polos.

Karin segera memalingkan wajahnya.

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Ia ketangkap basah sama Kazune! Gimana ini, gimana ini?!

Bagaimana caranya Karin lolos dari si iblis bertampang malaikat itu? Argh!

 _ **Xx—XxX—xX**_

 _ **Jealous**_

 _ **Story by Blueesnow  
Kamichama Karin Belongs to Koge Donbo**_

 _ **Rating: K+  
Genre: Humor, Romance, Friendship, Drama(selingan)**_

 _ **Warning: Typo(s), All in Normal PoV, OOC, Humornya mungkin bakal garing, Tidak menggunakan EYD yang baik dan benar, dll**_

 _ **Summary: Ia hanya ingin melihatnya cemburu, tak lebih. Apakah ada hal yang salah dengan hasrat kecil itu?/MindtoRnR?**_

 _ **Xx—XxX—xX**_

Bunyi bel itu merupakan tanda kehidupan.

Di saat para siswa sedang berkelana di kelas dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing, mereka dihadang oleh para monster yang bernamakan guru. Dengan perbedaan _Hp_ _[1]_ yang tentunya lebih jauh membuat nyali para siswa untuk membangkang menciut seketika. Guru itu dengan seenaknya menyerang mereka dengan kekuatannya—membuat kadar _Hp_ para siswa berkurang. Ah, materi memang susah dipelajari.

Di saat susah seperti ini lah, para siswa diberikan keajaiban.

Yaitu berupa berderingnya bel istirahat.

"Baiklah, karena ini waktunya istirahat, kita cukupkan untuk sekian. Jangan lupa tugasnya, ya. Terima kasih."

Senyuman di wajah kian melebar saat melihat sosok guru menghilang dari area. Persetan dengan tugas! Nyontek sama kawan saja—yang penting _happy_ ~!

Para siswa berhamburan pergi keluar kelas. Tujuan mereka hanyalah satu; kantin.

 _Kau tak akan bisa berperang dengan perut kosong._ —Michiru sangat setuju dengan frasa tersebut.

Maka dari itu, sebagai sosok sahabat yang baik, Michiru menghampiri bangku sahabatnya itu. "Hei, Kazuneee—!"

Kazune meliriknya sesaat. "Apa?" Jawabnya singkat.

"Ke kantin, yuk~! Aku laper nih." Michiru meregangkan kedua tangannya. Mungkin lelah sehabis belajar tadi. Eh, belajar? Nggak kok, Michiru nggak belajar sebenarnya. Cuma menghancurkan kemurnian kertas dengan coretan tidak jelas akibat pulpen bertinta hitam miliknya.

Biasanya, Kazune akan menolak permintaan sahabatnya itu. Mengingat bahwa ia selalu disiapkan bekal oleh sepupunya yang baik hati itu; Himeka. Tetapi, kotak bekal yang biasanya ia terima kini tak berada di tangannya. Ya, salahkan ia juga sih karena pergi terlalu awal tadi.

Kazune beranjak dari kursinya. "Baiklah. Aku juga tadi belum makan sih. Ayo, Nishikiori—"

Oke, sepertinya Kazune lupa sesuatu.

Ia melirik bangku disebelahnya. Lebih tepatnya, pada sosok monster yang tengah menatapnya dengan percikan merah menyala di bagian mata. Sudah jelas bahwa adiknya itu melayangkan tatapan tajam khusus untuk dirinya. Kazune paham betul maksud dari tatapan itu.

 _Pergi sekarang juga dan kau akan mati!_ —kira-kira seperti itu lah.

Kazune mendesah pelan. "Maaf, kau duluan saja. Aku ada urusan _penting_." Sepasang safir miliknya mengekori gadis disampingnya yang sedang bermain dengan anak rambutnya.

Mengerti akan sinyal tersirat yang ditunjukkan oleh Kazune, Michiru menatapnya iba. "Baiklah," ia mengangguk pelan. "Pastikan kau kembali dengan selamat, kawan." Michiru menepuk bahu kanan Kazune pelan, mencoba untuk dramatis.

"Udah, pergi saja, bego!"

 _Plakk!_

Dan kepalan kecil terayun di atas kepala Michiru.

 _ **Xx—XxX—xX**_

"Jadi ya, Yuuki bilang kepadaku untuk menunggu di peron tiga. Setelah satu jam menunggu, tiba-tiba dia meng _email_ ku bahwa dia salah ketik dan seharusnya aku menunggu di peron tujuh bukan tiga! Bukankah itu menjengkelkan!—Eh? Tunggu! Kau dengar tidak, Himeka—!"

Himeka menengadahkan kepalanya. Mulutnya masih penuh dengan _mie soba_ yang ia pesan.

Miyon mengerucutkan bibir. "Ah, kau ini. Bukannya mendengarkan, malah asik makan."

Himeka segera menyapu noda di bibirnya dengan tissue. "Hehe, maaf, Miyon-chan."

"Iya, iya." Miyon memainkan _lemon tea_ yang tak kunjung ia minum. "Oh iya, Kazusa dan Karin kemana? Biasanya kalian bertiga keluar kelas bareng."

Himeka menaruh telunjuknya di dagu. "Kalau Kazusa-chan katanya sih ada urusan dengan Kazune-chan. Kalau Karin-chan aku tidak tahu."

Miyon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak tau?"

Himeka mengangguk pelan. "Biasanya, dia yang menghampiri kami berdua kalau mau ke kantin. Tapi tadi, ia sama sekali tidak mau bergerak dari bangkunya. Apa yang terjadi, ya..." Ucapnya pelan.

"Entahlah. Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya—oh!" Miyon mengukir senyum jahil.

Himeka memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak." Miyon melambaikan tangan kanannya di udara. "Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin saja Karin dan Kazune bakal bermesraan dengan bekal mereka masing-masing—ya, setelah Kazusa keluar dari kelas sih." Kekehan pelan lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

Himeka hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak terlalu mencerna ucapan Miyon, tapi dia paham semuanya kok.

Oke, sendok terakhir dari _mie soba_ akan datang! Sendok terakhir—

"Eh, tapi..."

Miyon menolehkan kepalanya. "Ada apa, Himeka?"

"Tadi, aku tidak menyiapkan _bento_ untuk Kazune-chan lho..."

 _ **Xx—XxX—xX**_

Bukan hal yang mudah bagi Kazune untuk memadamkan api di hati Kazusa. Apalagi jika apinya semakin membara ketika bersimbah minyak. Mungkin Kazune akan mati di tempat tak lama lagi.

"Jadi," manik mata Kazusa berkilat. Ia menatap sang terdakwa yang menatapnya polos seolah tak bersalah. "Bisa dijelaskan kronologi Anda seusai melangkah pergi dari perkarangan rumah, Tuan Kujyou yang terhormat?"

"Hei, kau juga bermarga Kujyou tau—"

"Udah, jangan banyak tanya!" Kazusa mengayunkan tangannya pada meja yang tak bersalah—membuat Kazune merasa iba pada korban adiknya itu. "Alibimu." Ucapnya sembari menatap tajam kakak sulungnya itu.

Kazune mendecih kesal. "Aku cuman ke rumah Nishikiori."

"Hah?" Kazusa menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Buat apa ke rumah Micchi?"

Kazune menyamankan diri pada kursi yang ia tempati. Berbicara dengan Kazusa saja sudah melelahkan. Apalagi jika ia dijadikan salah satu korban kepalannya itu? Tidak, ia tidak mau mati secepat itu.

"Ya elah malah nanya! Tentu saja untuk—"

 _Oh, sial._

"—nggak, nggak ada apa-apa."

Kazusa menautkan kedua alisnya. "Ada apa? Jelasin." Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Dibilangin nggak ada apa-apa coba." Kazune menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya. "Mending kamu pergi aja napa. Ke kantin kek, atau ke kelas pacarmu sana." Telunjuk Kazune mengarah tepat pada pintu kelas yang tertutup rapat.

"Heh! Kalau aku nggak ada urusan dengan Kazu-nii, nggak mungkin aku kayak orang gila gini di kelas tau!" Ia membanting meja Kazune untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Lagian, jangan sebut-sebut orang itu lagi! Aku benci sama dia!"

"Jiah." Kazune memutar bola matanya malas. "Sekarang bilang benci, nanti kalau udah ketemu sama orangnya langsung jaim gimana gitu."

"Kazu-nii—"

 _Krieet_

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan bunyi decitannya yang cukup keras. Kedua anak bermarga Kujyou itu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap tersangka yang masih memegang sang korban.

"Ah, Kazusa!"

Kazusa menelan ludahnya. Ia tak menyangka dapat bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu dalam waktu dekat.

 _Anjir. Malah beneran dateng lagi anaknya._

Ia melirik kakak sulungnya sejenak. Mungkin dia ada hubungan dengan kakaknya? Toh ia adalah Ketua OSIS, sementara kekasihnya menjabat sebagai Sekretaris. Tak ada hal yang tak mungkin jika menyangkut pasal OSIS.

Ya, mungkin tadi dia salah mendengar. Mungkin yang dipanggil tadi itu Kazune. Mungkin telinganya lagi bermasalah tadi. Mungkin—

"—sa! Kazusa! Oi, Kazusa!"

Kazusa mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali. Melihat pria di depannya itu melambaikan tangan di atas udara membuat Kazusa sadar diri dari lamunan kecilnya.

"A-Ah, Jin-kun." Kazusa menundukkan kepalanya—memperlihatkan lantai bak porselen yang ikut menatapnya. "A-Ada apa, ya...?" Ia memasukkan anak rambutnya yang nakal di belakang telinga.

 _Sial, dia terlalu dekat!_

Suasana yang cukup hening itu membuat pendengarannya semakin menajam. Apalagi pas mendengar kakaknya hampir tertawa lepas melihat ia—yang kini telah mengingkar janjinya barusan—bersikap tepat persis apa yang dikatakan kakak sulungnya itu.

"Kau belum makan?" Jin mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Kazusa—membuat gadis itu merona akibat perlakuannya. "Tidak ke kantin? Biasanya pergi bersama Himeka, atau..." bola matanya berhenti tepat pada Karin yang sedang duduk manis sembari menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya.

Karin menelan ludahnya. Oh, ayolah.

Ia sudah berusaha cukup keras untuk tetap berdiam diri saat kedua Kujyou bersaudara itu memulai pertengkarannya tadi. Dan sekarang, orang yang akan bertransaksi dengannya kini malah muncul tanpa sebab—dan terlihat sekali bahwa ia akan memasukkan dirinya ke dalam percakapan ringan bersama mereka bertiga.

Oh, tidak. Karin lebih memilih sendirian di kelas dengan alat tulisnya yang menemani. Itu saja sudah cukup. Sudah cukup.

"Atau dengan Karin, ya?" Kazune melipat tangannya di dada. "Maaf. Tetapi Karin ada urusan denganku." Ia melirik kekasihnya itu sembari menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Tapi senyuman itu pudar tatkala pandangannya beralih kembali ke Kazusa. "Tadi ada serangga kecil yang mengganggu sih." Keluhnya pelan.

"Hah!? Kau pikir aku mau apa disamakan dengan serangga kesayanganmu itu? Aku tak sudi!"

"Sudah, sudah." Jin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kazusa—kembali berhasil membuat si empunya merona merah. "Aku ambil serangga kesayanganmu ini, Kazune. Lagian aku juga laper." Tawanya yang renyah mengudara di telinga.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku masih belum selesai—"

"Bye-bye~!"

Jin melambaikan tangan kanannya di udara sembari tertawa lepas. Tangan kirinya sibuk untuk mengontrol kekasihnya yang terus meronta dengan serentetan sumpah serapah yang dilontarkan bibir ranumnya.

"Ya! Jaga serangga kesayanganku itu ya, Kuga~"

"Siapa yang kau bilang serangga—"

"Tentu saja, Kujyou! Jangan khawatir! Haha."

"Jin-kun juga! Kok—"

"Haha. Iya, iya."

Kazune mengembangkan senyuman puas, melihat ancaman telah berada di ambang pintu bersama penyelamat barunya. Mungkin Kazune akan mentraktir Jin malam nanti karena telah menyelamatkannya dari terkaman iblis.

"Oh, iya." Jin menghentikan langkahnya sesaat melewati pintu. Kazune menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Kenapa, Kuga?"

"Jin-kun?" Kazusa memiringkan kepalanya—membiarkan helai pirangnya turun mengikuti gravitasi.

Jin tersenyum sembari menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, hanya melupakan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Kazune menautkan kedua alisnya. Jujur, bunga hatinya telah berguguran tepat disaat si penyelamat berhenti setelah beberapa langkah. Baru saja ia akan merayakan kemenangannya bersama Karin—hanya berdua di kelas—dan Jin menjatuhkan ekspetasinya.

"Tidak terlalu penting sih."

"Ya, tidak terlalu penting—tapi apa?"

Kazune memainkan telunjuk kanannya di atas meja—menciptakan nada tak harmonis dengan asal ketukan.

Kira-kira ada urusan apa yang harus dipenuhi oleh si Kuga itu? Sesuatu yang berada di kelasnya? Benda atau manusa? Jika ia mencari seseorang, maka asumsinya ada dua. Ia sendiri atau Hanazono Karin—kekasihnya.

Sepasang safir milik Kazune meneliti pergerakan Jin secara rinci. Sepersekon detik yang berjalan digunakannya dengan baik selagi mengamati pemilik onyx itu.

Netra emasnya bertemu dengan milik Kazune untuk sesaat. Hanya beberapa detik, lalu ia kembali berpaling ke arah kiri—tepatnya pada asumsi kedua yang terletak di belakang Kazune, membuat pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Karin!"

Bahu gadis itu seketika menegang.

 _Jin-kun sialan! Awas kau, kubalas nanti!_

Ia menolehkan kepalanya perlahan, tersenyum kaku di depan pemuda itu.

"I-Iya, Jin-kun? Ada apa, ya?"

Sial.

Dia benar-benar gugup.

"Jangan gugup gitu juga. Kira aku mau menerkammu apa? Haha." Jin melambungkan tawanya tanpa mengenal sekitar.

Oh, Jin.

Tahukah kau? Ada singa dan macan yang siap untuk menerkammu kapan saja lho.

"Su-Sudahlah! Bilang saja apa yang ingin kau katakan!"

"Iya, iya."

Terdapat jeda lama setelah itu. Jin kembali membuka suaranya. "Aku cuma mau bilang, yang kita omongin di telepon—ntar pas pulang sekolah aja."

Kedua daun telinga Kujyou bersaudara memicing sesaat.

"Eh, pulang sekolah? Jadi, nggak jadi nih?"

"Iya, nggak jadi. Buat tempatnya nanti aku e-mail."

"Ooohh, oke, oke!"

"Nah, itu aja." Jin berbalik arah, menaruh telapak tangannya di atas bahu sang kekasih. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu! Silahkan menikmati waktu kalian _berdua_! Haha!" Cengiran khas pemuda itu kian melebar.

Selesai mengucapkan rentetan kalimat tersebut, ia segera menjauh dari sepasang kekasih tersebut—berusaha untuk menyiapkan situasi khusus untuk mereka berdua.

Jin agak merasa bersalah dengan Kazune semenjak kejadian tadi pagi, karena telah membawa kekasihnya tanpa seizin pemuda itu.

Sewaktu ia bercakap-cakap bersama teman dekatnya tentang masalah yang ia hadapi, ia segera melengos menuju kelas Kazusa. Ya, terima kasih kepada Shingen karena telah berbaik hati memberikannya saran yang tepat, yaitu; untuk tidak merebut kembali Karin dari Kazune setelah acara berangkat bersama.

Semoga saja Kazune mau memaafkannya.

"Tung—Jin! Jangan cepat-cepat!"

"Iya, iya!"

Suara pantofel yang bergesek dengan lantai kian melemah di pendengaran. Kazune masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Percakapan Jin dan Karin yang singkat tadi masih terngiang di kepalanya. Kenapa rasanya menjengkelkan? Rasanya lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"Um ... ng, Kazune ...?"

Suara bak malaikat itu muncul. Mengalihkan atensi Kazune khusus untuk ia seorang.

Kazune menelan ludahnya. Sepertinya inilah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya.

"Karin ..."

"I-Iya?"

Kazune melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Gadis yang kini merangkap sebagai kekasihnya.

"E-Eh ... Ng, Kazune ..."

Seakan tak mau gadis itu lepas dari pandangannya, Kazune segera memojokkannya di dinding. Tangan kanannya diletakkan di atas dinding—mengunci pergerakan kekasih hatinya itu.

"Kau tahu ..."

 _ **Xx—XxX—xX**_

"Hah—!? Reaksinya sampai sebegitunya!? Hahahah!"

Entah sudah keberapa kali Shingen tertawa terbahak-bahak sewaktu mendengar kilasan cerita yang diucapkan Yuuki tentang perilaku Kazune tadi pagi. Sebenarnya Shingen sudah dapat membayangkan ekspresi pemuda itu ketika ia menyaksikan situasi tadi pagi. Tetapi, mendengarnya langsung dari korban pelampiasan amarah Kazune, Shingen tak dapat menahan tawanya yang akan meledak. Belum lagi ada tambahan cerita dari Michiru yang berhasil membuatnya ngakak tak tertolongkan.

"Iya, beneran." Yuuki menyesap kopi kalengan yang ia dapatkan tadi. "Padahal aku pengen ngebujuk dia—eh, dianya malah mikirin pengucapan bahasa inggrisku malah! Kurang fokus apa lagi tuh anak." Yuuki menggeleng pelan.

Lagi, tawa Shingen kembali mengudara. Sungguh, perilaku temannya yang satu itu memang tipikal _tsundere_ bertopeng _kuudere_.

"Kau mah biasa aja Yuuki!" Michiru menjentikkan jarinya. Wajahnya yang serius membuat Shingen terpaksa menjeda tawanya.

"Oh iya? Memangnya kau diapakan Kazune?"

Entah Yuuki itu tidak peka atau tidak mau peduli—ia malah mengeluarkan pertanyaan keramat tanpa mengetahui tembakan panah yang tertancap di tubuh Michiru.

Tolong, Shingen hampir saja mati tertawa mendengar ucapan Yuuki.

"... Kau berbicara seakan aku sehabis diraep sama Kazune-kun aja."

"Haha, iya, iya. Jadi, apa?"

Yuuki menyandarkan dirinya di bantalan kursi—memosisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin. Mungkin cerita Michiru akan lebih menyakitkan dari dirinya, mengingat bahwa Michiru selalu dijadikan samsak oleh si pelaku.

"Jadi nih, gininya ya ... Masa iya kemarin malem—"

"Wew, itu Jin, ya? Balikkannya cepet amat." Tepukan tangan dari Shingen membuat Yuuki segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _cafetaria_ —tepatnya pada kedua sosok yang amat ia kenal.

"Hei! Kok aku diabaikan sih! Udahlah, Jin itu—"

"Iya sih, cepet amat. Biasanya butuh waktu seminggu kan buat Jin ngemulihin sikapnya Kazusa kembali?"

"Hei! Dengerin coba—"

"Yep. Ya, mungkin kadar _tsundere_ nya si Kazusa udah berkurang—haha."

"Pfft—mungkin! Haha."

Yuuki mengusap matanya pelan, "jadi, apa yang ingin kau ucapkan tadi, Micchi?" Ia segera beralih ke arah Michiru yang sedang meringkuk di atas kursinya sembari mendekap lutut.

Michiru menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak jadi..."

Shingen _sweatdrop_ seketika. "Udahlah, Yuu. Jangan ditanggapin." Ucapnya, lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali bersama limun dingin yang tersisa setengah gelas.

Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Yuuki hanya menganggukan kepalanya pasrah.

"Ada tempat kosong, ya? Numpang dong, haha."

Mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinga, ketiga pemuda itu—termasuk Michiru yang masih ngambek—segera menolehkan kepalanya, menemukan Kuga Jin dengan nampan makanannya.

Shingen menggeser tempat duduknya ke kanan. "Duduk aja, bro. Masih banyak tempat juga."

"Iya, silahkan aja, Jin. Haha." Yuuki menyesap kembali kopi kalengannya.

Jin mengangguk pelan. "Makasih, haha." Ia segera menduduki kursi yang tersedia disana, lalu meletakkan makan siangnya di atas meja.

" _Bagel and sandwich_? Begituan aja udah kenyang, Jin?"

Komentar pertama itu berasal dari Michiru—yang sepertinya sudah pulih kembali dari siksaan batin.

"Iyalah. Gue kan artis—mana bisa makan banyak-banyak." Tawa renyah Jin mengudara kembali—membuat para gadis yang berlalu lalang terpesona mendengarnya.

"Ya, terserah aja dah."

"Iya deh, samksaknya si Kujyou."

"...hah? Himeka perasaan nggak pernah jadiin aku samsak deh."

"..."

Shingen tertawa lebar. Suaranya yang tinggi itu melengking sampai ke ujung _cafetaria_ —membuat para siswa risih mendengarnya.

"Eh, Shingen. Ketawa biasa aja kali." Michiru menutup daun telinganya rapat – rapat.

"Udahlah, emang kebiasaan Shingen juga."

"Emang dianya sering begitu di kelas...?"

"Nggak sering amat sih—tapi kalau udah di rumah, ributnya itu minta ampun."

Jin mengerutkan dahinya sejenak, mencoba mengingat kembali saat – saat dimana ia hampir pingsan mendengar tawa laknat dari sepupu jauhnya itu.

"Emangnya Rika udah tahu sikapnya?"

Jin menghela nafas panjang. "Malah yang ngebikin dia makin gila itu aja Rika, coba."

"Hah—!? Beneran?"

"Iya, masa ya pas kita masih SD tuh—"

Merasa bahwa dirinya akan dilecehkan, Shingen segera _take offense_ ke Jin—mendekap lehernya dengan bau harum semerbak di bawah bahunya.

"—Anjir, lu gajah apa gajah, hah!?"

Shingen mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Jin, menandakan bahwa pembicaraan mereka berdua itu _private_.

"Lu bilangin aja waktu itu, gue bilangin rahasia lu ke Kazune! Biar mampus lu!" Shingen berbisik pelan.

Jin melotot sesaat, lalu membalas. "Kampret, yah janganlah bego!"

"Ya, makanya jangan nistain gue coba!"

"Tapi itu kenyataannya, kampret! Udah, ah! Gue mau makan!"

"Nih, makan aja ketiak gue." Shingen semakin mempererat dekapannya—membuat Jin meronta kesakitan.

"Sialan! O-oii, sakiitt, oii—"

"Err... maaf buat menganggu kemesraan kalian," Shingen dan Jin menoleh, Yuuki berdehem sejenak, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi waktu istirahat sudah habis."

 _Kriing! Kriing! Kriing!_

"..."

 _ **Xx—XxX—xX**_

Oh, sial.

Apakah hari ini adalah hari ketidakberuntungannya?

Entahlah, Karin tak mengerti akan takdir.

Yang penting, ia hanya ingin keluar dari kelas secepat mungkin.

Bisa bahaya jika ia berduaan dengan Kazune di kelas—mengingat bahwa emosi pemuda itu sering labil.

"Ng ... K-Kazune ..." Karin mendorong pemuda itu pelan, menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dalam artian tersirat.

Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tak kenal kata menyerah, ia malah mendekatkan diri kembali, membuat Karin dapat merasakan deru nafasnya yang berbau _mint_. Kekuatan pria memang menakjubkan—Karin salut akan hal itu.

"Hei, Karin ..."

Karin menghentikan dorongannya pada dada bidang pemuda itu.

"Ya...?"

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya pelan, beradu mata dengan biru jernih milik sang kekasih untuk beberapa detik.

"Apa kau..." Kazune mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, mencium lembut rambut kekasihnya pelan. "Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku...?" Ia semakin membelai tiap helai rambut Karin, membuat sang empunya dilanda demam dadakan.

"K-Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, bodoh!"

Karin menarik nafas panjang. Berusaha untuk mengoperasikan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Ia memang tidak bisa mengerti pemikiran singkat orang jenius.

"Mengapa kau masih menanyakan hal itu?" Karin memberanikan diri menatapnya, walau ia yakin bahwa dirinya sudah mirip kepiting rebus saat ini.

Ada jeda pendek sebelum Kazune menjawab. "Lalu, mengapa kau bersama Jin sejak tadi pagi?"

Karin mengerutkan dahinya. "Ya, tentu saja untuk membantu Jin agar—"

" _Tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa tentang hal ini! Apalagi dengan Kujyou-baka itu. Hanya aku dan kau saja yang tahu hal ini. Hanya kau dan aku."_

Karin mengatup mulutnya segera.

Kazune menaikkan alis sebelahnya. "Agar?"

Sialan.

Dasar mulut ga tahu diri.

"Agar... ng, agar... agar apa, ya?" Karin menaruh telunjuknya di atas bibir, memainkan peran—yang sudah seharusnya—di depan kekasih idiotnya itu.

Kazune mendesah pelan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, membuat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Kau tahu..."

 _Krieet._

"Eh...?"

Karin membatu di tempat. Keringat mengucur di pelipis.

"Hi-Himeka-chan... Kazusa-chan... Yuuki-kun... Micchi..."

Michiru, yang bertepatan berdiri paling depan, membungkuk badannya sepinggang. "Oh, Hanazono-san. Maaf telah mengganggu momen kalian berdua."

"T-Tung—Micchiii!"

Michiru menarik rombongan temannya keluar kelas. "Jangan pikirkan kami. Silahkan dilanjutkan kembali." Lalu, ia dengan seenak jidatnya menutup pintu.

"..."

"Kazune... balik ke tempat. Kita bahas lagi sehabis pulang."

"..."

"Kazune..."

"..."

"Kazunee!—"

 _Chu._

 _Blush!_

"Janji tuh. Habis pulang."

Karin mendongakkan kepalanya, menyentuh wajahnya yang menghangat. Ia menatap lekat punggung kekasih yang kian menjauh dengan lambaian tangannya yang singkat.

Karin meletakkan jarinya di atas bibir, tempat dimana Kazune menyinggahinya untuk ke sekian kali. Ia masih dapat merasakan bau mint yang melengket di bibirnya.

"... _baka_."

Dan seulas senyum memekarkan bunga hatinya.

 _ **Xx—XxX—xX**_

Kuga Jin bukanlah orang yang penyabar.

Ia paling membenci menunggu. Apalagi jika diganggu dengan ocehan guru fisika beserta rumus-rumus yang ia benci.

Jin mengarahkan mata elangnya ke arah jam dinding. Pukul tiga lewat lima belas. Masih ada belasan menit sebelum pelajaran laknat itu berakhir—dan itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat.

Jin menghentakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

 _Tuk!_

Jin mengerjapkan matanya. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke arah mejanya. Tangannya meraba-meraba suatu benda yang barusan menjadikan kepalanya sebagai landasan pendaratan.

Oke, dapet.

Sebuah gumpalan kertas.

Jin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Siapa sih yang gak punya kerjaan membuang sampah di atas kepalanya? Kepala Jin itu bukan tempat pembuangan sampah, lho.

Tak mau berpikir panjang, Jin segera membuka gumpalan kertas tadi, merapikan ronyokannya agar dapat melihat dengan seksama tulisan yang tertera disana.

 _[Kau kenapa? Tumben gelisah terus natep jam kayak pembunuh berdarah dingin aja.  
K. R]_

Jin segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap si pelaku—Karasuma Rika—sedang bermain dengan ikalan rambutnya.

Pulpen yang sedaritadi tergeletak tak bernyawa langsung disambar Jin. Ia menuliskan balasannya di bawah tulisan tadi, lalu membuat kertas itu ronyok kembali dengan membentuknya seperti lingkaran sembarang.

Jin menatap pergerakan si guru laknat di depan.

Oke, dia masih sibuk nulis soal. Waktunya menembakkan misil.

Jin melayangkan gumpalan kertas itu ke arah Rika—walau tepatnya buku fisikanya yang dijadikan pendaratan.

 _[Ada urusan. Lagian aku bosan sama fisika juga.]_

Rika memicingkan matanya sesaat membaca rentetan kata yang ia terima.

 _[Emangnya ada apa sampai gak bisa tenang daritadi? Ada janji dengan Kazusa?]_

Jin tak tahu harus digeluti rasa bersalah atau tersanjung, yang pasti ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menelaah kembali balasan Rika di kertas yang ronyok tadi.

 _[Nggak... kali ini bukan Kazusa.]_

Jin menelah ludah. Ayolah, kemanakah keajaiban yang ia tunggu-tunggu ini!? Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama memainkan pesawat kertas bersama si iblis yang satu itu.

Bunyikanlah deringan yang ia butuhkan itu segera!

[ _Kalau gitu dengan siapa? Karin, gitu?_ ]

Skakmat.

Perempuan itu selalu dapat menebak pikirannya. Jin kalah total.

Jin menggumpal kertas itu ke dalam bentuk lamanya lagi. Apakah ia harus membalas kertas Rika lagi? Bagaimana dengan jam? Sekarang sudah pukul berapa—

 _Kriing! Kriing! Kriing!_

Nampaknya Dewi Fortuna berpihak kepadanya kali ini.

Jin langsung menyengir kegirangan.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri untuk saat ini."

"Berdiri! Beri salam!"

Jin menerawangkan matanya ke arah jendela kaca. Semoga saja rencananya kali ini berjalan dengan lancar.

Semoga.

 _ **Xx—XxX—xX**_

Karin meremas ponselnya kuat. Netra hijaunya membola menatap rentetan kata yang berbaris rapi di layar.

Ini bohong, kan? Bohong, kan? Bohong, kan!?

"Kau kenapa?"

Karin menoleh, menemukan sang kekasih berdiri sembari menjinjing tasnya.

"E-Eh? Aku...? Nggak, nggak papa..."

Kazune menautkan kedua alisnya. "Yakin?"

"I-Iya..."

"Ya, udah." Karin menghela nafas pendek.

"Pulang bareng, yuk."

Karin memiringkan kepalanya—tak lupa dengan mata yang masih melotot. "Eh?"

Kazune menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya. "Aku bilang, pulang bareng, gak?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya kembali di depan Karin. "Sekalian ngelanjutin pembicaraan kita yang ditunda tadi." Kazune mengalihkan pandangannya—menutup rona tipis yang menjalar di pipi.

"Uh... maaf, Kazune."

"Hah?"

"Aku... kayaknya gak bisa deh."

"Kenapa?"

Karin menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf Kazune. Pulang nanti aku ada acara."

"...dengan Jin?"

"Eh?"

"He?"

Karin menepuk jidatnya keras. "Astaga! Aku lupa kalau aku juga punya janji dengan Jin!"

"Hah!?—"

Karin segera menenteng tasnya dibahu. Tak lupa dengan pandangannya yang masih berkutat pada layar smartphone mahal yang ia beli.

Kazune menepuk bahunya pelan. "Hei, kau kenapa sih—"

"Argh!"

Kazune menarik tangannya kembali. "A-Ada apa—"

"Udah hampir jam empat! Aku bakal ketinggalan bis!"

"Oi, Karin—!"

"Maaf, Kazune! Aku duluan! Bye bye!"

"Tung—"

 _Blam!_

"—gu..."

 _ **Xx—XxX—xX**_

Kazusa mendesah pelan.

Pulang ke rumah sendirian dengan beralaskan pantofel coklat itu tidak menyenangkan. Apalagi jika musim gugur telah memulai aksinya.

Kazusa merutuki kedua saudaranya itu.

Iya, ini semua salah mereka berdua! Ini semua salahnya si Himeka sama kakak sulungnya itu! Dengan seenak jidatnya saja mereka pergi besama kekasihnya, meninggalkan Kazusa seorang diri tanpa ada Jin yang menemani.

Tanpa ada mereka berdua ... dunia terasa besar ya. Kazusa tak pernah menyangka.

"Hei, kau belum pulang?"

Kazusa membalikkan badannya, membiarkan helai pirang panjangnya diterpa angin musim gugur.

"Lho, Kazu-nii...? Kok sendiri aja?"

Kazune mengangkat bahu. "Karin ada urusan katanya."

"Urusan...? Memangnya ada apa—"

Tiba-tiba saja ajakan Jin kepada gadis yang merangkap sebagai calon kakak iparnya pas istirahat tadi siang terngiang di kepalanya. Kalau nggak salah yang mereka bincangkan sewaktu itu kan—

" _Aku cuma mau bilang, yang kita omongin di telepon—ntar pas pulang sekolah aja."_

" _Eh, pulang sekolah? Jadi, nggak jadi nih?"_

" _Iya, nggak jadi. Buat tempatnya nanti aku e-mail."_

" _Ooohh, oke, oke!"_

Kazusa membulatkan kedua batu safirnya.

Apa, jangan-jangan—

"—ini bukan menyangkut pacarmu keknya."

Kazune mengerutkan dahinya. "Tahu darimana?"

"Soalnya pas aku tanya tentang janjinya sama Jin, dia langsung panik gimana gitu. Itu berarti dia lupa janjinya dengan si Kuga."

Kazune mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap senja yang akan segera memulangkan mentari.

"Oohh."

Kazusa memutar posisinya lagi. "Kazu-nii."

"Hm?"

"Pulang, gak?"

"Hn."

Kazusa mengulas senyum tipis. Ya, setidaknya ia tidak akan pulang sendirian kali ini.

"Oke!"

Kazusa melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke depan. Tak butuh waktu lama lagi untuk mencapai rumahnya. Perempatan jalan yang akan dituju hanya berjarak radiusan meter. Tinggal belok ke kiri, dan ia akan sampai dalam sekejap.

"Ayo pulang—"

Baru dua tiga langkah, Kazusa menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Kazune menatapnya heran.

"Oi, Kazusa. Kau kenapa?"

Ia berjalan pelan ke arah adiknya sembari mengantungi kedua telapak tangannya dibalik saku celana. Apa lagi yang dirasuki oleh adiknya itu?

"...Kazu-nii."

"Apaan?"

Kazusa segera mengaitkan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Kazune. "Ayo, cepat!" Ujarnya, dan ia membawa langkah panjang dengan kecepatan yang tak terkira, membuat kakaknya terpaksa mengikuti tempo yang sama.

"Hah!? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ini penting coba!"

"Apanya!?"

Kazusa memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Tadi aku liat setan!"

"Ya elah, cuma setan doang!"

Kazune menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tunggu... setan?

"HAH!? Lu rabun apa!?"

 _Plak!_

"Enak aja ngatain adik sendiri rabun! Ngaca coba!"

Kazusa semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Tiga langkah lagi, dan—saatnya belok ke arah kanan!

 _Brukk!_

"Eh, sialan. Berhenti bilang-bilang lah!"

Kazune mengambil langkah mundur, menjauh dari punggung adiknya yang baru saja ia cium.

Kazune memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Lagian... lu, kenapa, hm? _Imouto_ kesurupan?" Kazune melangkah ke depan, menatap raut wajah sang adik dari sisi samping.

 _Plak!_

Oke, nampaknya Kazune butuh terapi pipi.

 _ **Xx—XxX—xX**_

"Hah!? Nggak jadi?"

Jin menghela nafas panjang.

" _M-Maaf, Jin-kun._ "

"Ya, nggak papa sih." Jin memainkan poni rambutnya yang panjang. "Tapi, ada apa sebenarnya...?" Ia mengeratkan ponselnya di telinga.

" _Err, ya... gitu deh_."

Jin mengerutkan dahinya. "Emangnya ada apa coba?"

" _Ng... nanti deh aku kabarin._ "

Jin mendesah pelan. "Oke, deh. Jadi, gimana...?"

" _Gimana apanya...?_ "

"Masalah Kazune."

"..."

"Dewi...?"

" _Arghhh—! Dengerin ini, Jin-kun! Dengerin! Huwaaaaa—_ "

"Iya, iya. Kudengerin." Jin melepaskan kancing bajunya yang pertama. "Jadi, kenapa?"

" _Tadi... tadi..._ "

"Hm?"

" _Err... jangan marah ya, Jin-kun._ "

Jin mengulas senyum tipis. "Aku ga bakalan marah asal itu tidak menghebohkan."

" _Walau itu ada sangkut pautnya denganmu...?_ "

"Ya, walau itu ada sangkut pautnya denganku—"

Eh, tunggu.

Sangkut pautnya dengan Jin...?

"...ada apa nih?"

" _Umm... err..._ "

"Dewi... jangan bilang..."

" _T-Tenang! Aku nggak ngebeberinnya kok! Nggak!_ "

"...aku bahkan belum bilang aku mau nanyain apa."

" _..._ "

Jin mendesah pelan. "Udah, cerita aja." Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa beludru merah. "Jangan sungkan. Aku ga bakalan marah." Ada sedikit jeda sebelum ia melanjutkan, "...mungkin."

" _Tapi kamu bilang mungkin!_ "

Jin terkekeh pelan. Ah, dia bisa membayangkan ekspresi gadis itu di seberang telepon sana.

"Udah, cerita aja napa."

" _Oke..."_

"Hm."

" _Tadi itu..._ _Sial banget, Jin. Tadi aku hampir aja ngebuka mulut tentang cerita semalam ke Kazune coba._ "

"...cuma hampir aja, kan? Nggak sampai sepenuhnya?"

" _Untung aja nggak. Untung—err, Jin-kun... sampai disini dulu ya. Ntar lanjutinnya malem aja!_ "

"Eh? Tung—Karin!"

 _Tuut Tuut Tuut_

Jin menjambak rambutnya. "Argh, sial..."

 _ **Xx—XxX—xX**_

"Kazu-nii, Kazu-nii."

Kazune menolehkan kepalanya malas, menatap tersangka yang sudah melakukan tindakan kriminal pada pipinya yang tak bersalah.

"Ada apaan?"

Kazusa mengarahkan telunjuk tangannya ke arah pohon yang berada di dekat taman—tak jauh dari mereka berdiri. Kazune mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk dengan enggan hati.

"Liat nggak?"

Kazune menyipitkan matanya. "Apanya?"

"Ya ampun!" Kazusa menepuk jidatnya keras. "Masa nggak liat!?"

"Ya, kamu main nunjuk-nunjuk aja! Bilang kek!"

"Ituu—Eh, kemana dianya...?"

"..."

Oh, Tuhan.

Ada palu nggak?

Kazune butuh sekarang nih. Buat memulihkan kepala adiknya yang habis pupus cinta.

Mungkin adiknya bisa balik lagi jika dia mengetuk kepala bodohnya itu dengan beberapa pukulan.

Kujyou Kazune, 16 tahun, sudah pasrah hidup.

Kazusa mengedarkan pandangannya lagi ke taman. Ah, kemana sih cewek itu tadi pergi? Padahal Kazusa yakin bahwa ia melihat calon kakak iparnya tadi sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman tak jauh darinya! Kemanakah sekarang gadis itu menghilang?

Oke, kiri—nggak ada. Ganti tempat, ganti tempat.

Kazusa tak tahan melihat adegan panas sepasang kekasih di situasi yang romantis.

Sama sekali, tidak.

Oke, saatnya ke kanan—nenek dan gigi palsunya; tidak. Banci yang lagi mangkal; oh, ini juga bukan. Dua kunciran cokelat sepunggung—tunggu, dua kunciran...?

Kazusa mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menyipitkan matanya perlahan, mengamati penampilan gadis berkuncir dua yang ia temukan dengan seksama.

Seragam Sakuragoka High School; _check_.

Smartphone dengan case putih polkadot biru; _check_.

Sepasang netra hutan yang bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya; _check_ —Itu diaaa!

Oke, saatnya untuk melapor kepada kekasihnya terlebih dahulu—Kazusa menolehkan kepala. "Kazu-nii!" Senyum bak pelangi bergemerlapan di wajah.

Kazune mengambil langkah mundur. "A-Ada apa...?"

"Itu, ituu—"

 _Woosh!_

Baru saja Kazusa ingin melonjak kegirangan karena ia tak akan dicap sebagai orang tersinting di dunia oleh kakaknya yang biadab itu—sebuah limosin hitam melintas di sampingnya, membiarkan cipratan lumpur membasahi wajahnya.

"…"

"Kazusa... oi, Kazusa!"

Kazune mengguncangkan bahu adiknya berkali-kali.

Oh, sial. Sekarang ada apa lagi?

"...Kazu-nii."

Kazune memiringkan kepalanya. "Err, ya...?"

"Mana limosin tadi...?"

"...tepat dibelakangmu."

Kazusa mengangguk lemah.

Di belakangnya, ya...? Berarti limosin hitam mewah tadi datang untuk menjemput seseorang, bukan? Dia masih bisa membalaskan dendamnya, bukan? Masih bisa, bukan?

Haha. Hahaha…

Kujyou Kazusa, 16 tahun, titisan dari iblis Lucifer.

Eh, tunggu.

Tadi kakaknya bilang di belakangnya...? Bukannya tadi yang ia lihat itu—

Kazusa segera membalikkan badannya. Kedua bola safirnya segera mencari sosok gadis yang ia temukan tadi dengan teliti.

"Huh? Kau kenapa, Kazusa?"

"...Kazu-nii."

Kazune menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apaan...?"

Telunjuk kanan Kazusa mengarah kepada sebuah limosin mewah yang baru saja menginjak harga diri adiknya tadi—eh, tidak, tidak. Bukan limosin hitam itu—lebih tepatnya kepada seorang gadis… yang baru saja menaiki limosin tadi.

Seorang gadis yang sudah tak asing lagi di matanya.

Dan juga seorang pemuda tampan tak dikenal yang jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya sendiri.

"Itu tadi... Karin-chan kan, Kazu-nii...?"

Entahlah, Kazusa.

Kazune tak tahu harus menjawab apa kali ini.

 _ **Xx—XxX—xX**_

Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan.

Himeka mengembangkan senyuman mautnya tatkala ia sampai di rumah.

Mendapatkan ajakan kencan sepulang sekolah oleh kekasihnya itu sungguh mengejutkan. Mengingat bahwa kekasihnya itu bukanlah tipe pemuda yang romantis—tapi, sungguh. Himeka bahagia dibuatnya.

"Sudah kubilang! Kau itu perlu lembut kepadanya!"

Eh, itu suaranya Kazusa, bukan...?

Ada apa dengannya sehingga ia berbicara dengan volume tinggi seperti itu?

Himeka membuka pintu utama segera, menemukan kedua saudara sepupunya saling berdiri berhadapan, dengan percikan mata yang menyala saling menyerang.

"Kenapa harus aku pula yang disalahkan!? Oh, demi Dewa Apollo, aku tidak bersalah!"

"Tentu saja kau bersalah, tuan! Apakah kau tidak melihat adegan tadi sore itu? Tidak lihat!"

Himeka memiringkan kepalanya.

Apa yang terjadi sore tadi sewaktu ia tidak ada? Apakah ada hal yang buruk terjadi?

"Ya, mana aku tahu coba! Kenapa kau harus menyalahkanku tiap ada hal yang buruk!?"

"Um… Kazune-chan, Kazusa-chan—"

"Karena perangai kasarmu! Emosi labilmu! Dan ketidakjujuranmu itu!"

"Bukankah kau juga sama saja!? Heh, kau bahkan lebih egois daripadaku, Kazusa!"

"Maaf saja, tapi yang lebih parah itu kau, _nii-san_! Aku memang tak menyangkal diri—tetapi perilakuku lebih baik daripada milikmu!"

Ah, bagaimana ini...?

Himeka bingung. Himeka bingung.

Bagaimana caranya meleraikan mereka berdua di saat seperti ini?

Himeka mengigir bibir bawahnya.

Dulu, sewaktu kedua saudara kembar itu bertengkar—dan Himeka menjadi penengahnya—apa yang dilakukan dirinya yang kecil itu?

Pikirkan, Himeka! Pikirkan!

"Jangan lari dari kenyataan, Kazusa! Buktinya saja Jin sudah lelah dengan kekasaranmu itu!"

"Apanya!? Itu seharusnya berlaku padamu! Bahkan Karin-chan memilih untuk mencari yang lain daripada kau, _nii-san_!"

Tunggu, Karin-chan…?

Sebuah bohlam kecil menyala di atas kepala Himeka.

Benar saja! Dulu, sewaktu mereka berdua bertengkar, bukankah yang menjadi penengahnya itu adalah gadis berkuncir dua itu...?

Jika tidak salah, yang ia lakukan adalah—

"Hah!? Bukannya—"

Himeka menarik nafas panjang.

"Jangan menyangkal lagi! Hadapin kenyataan, _baka nii-san_! Kenyataan!"

Tarik, hembuskan. Tarik, hembuskan.

Ayo, Himeka.

Ini akan membutuhkan tenaga yang cukup banyak.

"Lebih baik kau berkaca terlebih dulu, Kazusa! Siapa yang lebih buruk daripadaku? Siapa!?"

Oke, sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat.

Himeka menarik nafas panjang lagi.

"Tidak ada lagi yang lebih buruk daripadamu! Kau lah yang terburuk—"

"DIAAAAAMM _ **—**_!"

"…"

"…"

Himeka mengatur nafasnya yang tak kentara. Berteriak melebihi suara mereka berdua memang membutuhkan perjuangan yang cukup kuat—Himeka tak kuat untuk melakukannya lagi untuk yang kedua kali.

" _Huft_... Kazusa-chan... Kazune-chan... berhentilah... _huft_... bertengkar..."

"Himeka/-chan..."

Kedua kakak adik itu menatap iba saudara sepupunya. Ia berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk meleraikan mereka berdua—dan mereka? Hanya bertengkar, bertengkar, dan ujung-ujungnya akan selalu bertengkar.

Kazusa melirik kakak sulungnya dari sudut mata. "Ya, kurasa kita hentikan dulu perdebatan tidak jelas tadi saat ini..."

Kazune menatap adiknya datar. "Ya, sepertinya harus."

Himeka menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk kurva interval. Ia menggandeng kedua lengan saudaranya, membawanya ke ruang makan segera.

"Ayo makan malam! Kalian pasti lapar, bukan?"

Kekehan pelan lolos dari bibir ranumnya, membuat si kembar mengulum senyum dalam diam.

"Ya, aku lapar sekali. Apalagi jika sedaritadi pagi belum mendapatkan masakan Himeka—haha!"

"Ya, siapa suruh yang pergi awal tadi?"

"Iya, sih."

Himeka mengenakan apron putih miliknya yang digantung di dekat dapur. "Kalian tunggu disini, ya! Aku akan memasakkan kare malam ini!"

"Oke!"

"Siap, Himeka-chan~"

Melihat bahwa sepupunya yang lembut dan baik hati itu menghilang dari area, Kazusa segera melunturkan senyum palsunya.

"Aku memang bilang bahwa kita harus menghentikan perdebatan tidak jelas tadi—tapi aku tidak bilang untuk tidak melanjutkannya, bukan?"

Kazune memutar bola matanya malas. Ia melipat tangannya di dada.

"Katakan saja apa yang kau mau. Tetapi kecilkan suaramu. Aku tidak ingin melihat Himeka berteriak seperti itu lagi—bisa-bisa ia jatuh sakit lagi ntar."

Kazusa mendengus kesal. "Jika tidak untuk dia, aku tidak mungkin berbaikan dengan pria brengsek sepertimu."

"Oh, ya? Jika tidak untuk dia juga, aku tidak mungkin membalas ucapan si nona tak tahu diri sepertimu."

Kazusa menguncir rambutnya dengan pita putih yang ia temukan di atas meja. Ia menatap ke arah lantai keramik yang ia pijak.

"Aku hanya meminta satu permintaan."

Kazune mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel. "Apaan?"

Kazusa menatapnya lurus. "Besok, jemput Karin-chan."

"..."

"Pastikan kau menjemputnya besok. Aku juga akan meminta Jin untuk menjemputku juga sebisa mungkin. Setidaknya..."

Kazune menghela nafas panjang. "Ya, aku tahu itu."

"Aku tahu kalau kau adalah kakak yang dapat diandalkan."

Kazusa menopang dagunya di telapak tangan, membiarkan senyuman tipis di wajah kian melebar.

"Akan kuusahakan sebaik mungkin."

"Aku mengandalkanmu... _nii-chan_."

Mendengar nama panggilan yang sudah jarang ia dapati, Kazune mau tak mau harus mengulum senyum geli.

"Apaan sih. Susah-susah gini baru mau manggil _nii-chan_."

"Ya, ga papa lah. Hohoh."

Kazune mendengus geli. "Dasar."

"Biarin. _Bweek_."

Kazune mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kaca—menatap gemerlapnya cahaya bintang menerangi malamnya dunia.

Besok... adalah hari yang menyusahkan.

 _ **Xx—To be Continued—xX**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Oke, chapter keempat udah update.  
Agak panjang, ya...? Haha, maaf udah ngerepotin buat ngebaca dua puluh enam halaman yang isinya gaje semua^^"**_

 _ **Ya... nggak sesuai amat dengan preview yang kemarin, kan? Wkwk.**_

 _ **Well, sebenarnya, chapter keempat udah mau hampir jadi pas hari senin—dapet 3k+ words. Tapi, pas mau nentuin ujungnya itu—saya dilanda WB. Jadinya ya, pas nyari waktu luang—ketemu pas hari sabtu—saya habisin enam jam natap lappy buat ngerombak habis chapter keempat dari awal sampai akhir.**_

 _ **Makanya, ya... agak gaje, wkwk.**_

 _ **Biasalah. Ide itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dituangkan. Banyak godaannya-/heh**_

 _ **Oh iya, saya cuma mau bilang.  
Untuk dua minggu kedepannya fanfic Jealous terpaksa hiatus dulu. /luudahpernahhiatussebulancoba  
Saya mau fokusin sekolah dulu bentar—aishh, tugasnya makin menumpuk coba =A=" #udahoi #jangancurhatdisini**_

 _ **Kalau misalnya saya**_ _ **dapat waktu senggang**_ _ **, bakal saya update sebisa mungkin**_ _ **kok**_ _ **.**_ _ **:3**_ _ **  
Tanggapan, kritik dan saran kalian semua memberikan saya motivasi untuk ngerjain fanfic ini^^  
Terima kasih karena selama ini udah mau mengikuti "Jealous" sampai chapter keempat (_ _)**_

 _ **Kalau misalnya kalian ada pertanyaan—atau misalnya ada penjelasaan dari saya yang kurang jelas—tanyain aja! Mau yang anonymous atau nggak—kalau yang punya akun sih, bakal saya diskusikan di PM. Tapi buat anonymous, saya bakal jelasin di A/N chapter depan. Saya bakal berusaha sebaik mungkin buat para pembaca yang udah mau meluangkan waktu memberikan apresiasinya^^**_

 _ **Oke, waktunya balesan review buat anon.  
Saya ga mau banyak-banyakin A/N lagi-/nihanak**_

 _ **Chie  
**_ _ **Ya, kalau ga gaje bukan Micchi namanya *mupos* /ditendangMicchi**_

 _ **Geat  
**_ _ **Ho oh-namanya juga Micchii nyohohoh~ /ditimpuksepatu Ini udah lanjut:D**_

 _ **Lia  
Ini udah update kok! XD Etto.. buat chapter kedepannya-ntar saya pertimbangkan lagi:D /jduak /dasargatanggungjawab**_

 _ **Oke, sekian dari saya.**_

 _ **See you on next chapter~!**_

 _ **Signed,  
Blueesnow.  
**_


End file.
